


The Cat and the Clone boy

by Fandoms_ruined_me123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent's A+ parenting, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Depressed Tim Drake, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Good Aunt Harleen Quinzel, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kon-El | Conner Kent Feels, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, M/M, Major Character Injury, Makeup, Manipulation, Mild Language, Protective Pamela Isley, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Slow Burn but I'm impatient, Terminal Illnesses, Tim Drake Being a Little Shit, Tim Drake Has Anxiety Disorder, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim Drake-centric, beta read by my fantastic friend Liese, kind of? eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_ruined_me123/pseuds/Fandoms_ruined_me123
Summary: Tim Drake is running from everything he used to have and has started anew. Leaving behind his old family after loud outcry and months of legal issues. By day Tim Drake is a young prosperous teenager. flourishing underneath the care of his new mother. But by night it gets more interesting However, after a highest gone interesting everything changes. As a larger power shifting in the dark seems to be meddling with the lives of the people around him he must team up with an unlikely foe fight back. Conner doesn't know who to trust, he can't turn to those he is used to but he has to get the information. Even if it means joining forces with a troublesome theif But has he stole something a little too big for him to carry?Edit: hey guys I just thought that I should put this in the summary so I am very indecisive and a perfectionist, especially when it comes to writing. So I've gone back and edited the chapters, either it was tweaking a few details, putting in more words and embellishing a section, or fixing grammar or capitalization. I never want to confuse anyone by this but I also don't want to put out something that I am not happy with so I hope you can all understand and know that I love all of you guys!!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 33
Kudos: 174





	1. The beginning, it only gets worse from here

**Author's Note:**

> ok so you guys got to bear with me here. I love stray au's with all my heart and I'm bored so I thought it would be a good idea to write one right? I also love TimKon but I don't know as much about the later Youg Justice team. so were gonna do a game called me with cannon. to understand Dick is Nightwing and Jason is robin but everything else is normal lit? ok?
> 
> edit: hey this is me writing from like a couple of days later! I wasn't too happy with how I wrote these last two chapters and because I was stalling writing the fourth chapter I went and edited these two! So I changed a bit of these chapters so yea ok bye!!!!!

This story begins how so may have begun before, with a highest. A dark figure appeared for a second above the glass ceiling overlooking the museum. Just for a second, then gone again. Everyone in Gotham knew the shadow. They knew of him in the way that one knows of a wild bear. Everyone has seen the hazy pictures of them. Either running away, or charging towards. But the ones who have seen them up close and in person lost something doing so. But in the same light when going into bear territory with something that the bear might want you always make sure to have something to scare them off. Campers always like to try their hand with pepper spray. But the Metropolis Museum of Fine Arts was not used to bears, just a little too far out of bear territory. Had they been prepared for something like this maybe this story wouldn't have gone the way it did. But they did not know about the different kinds of pepper spray so here we are.

The shadow crept across the roof, looking down eagerly at the exhibits below. Rain sliding off his dark leather suit as he scans the room looking for his next prize, one hand holding his hood in place over his head. The brim dipping just below his nose, concealing his face from view. Smirking as he spotted his prize, quickly he maneuvered down the side of the building. Using the decorative and artistic engravings on the side of the building as foot and handholds. Crouching as he jumped to the ground, bleeding into the darkness of the ally, he walked silently towards the entrance close to the street. Crossing behind the two guards who were hiding underneath their respective umbrellas as they debated some politician lightheartedly, before quietly placing a copy of the key into the lock and silently entering into a door labeled ‘employees only’. As he approached the set of computers he pulled out two different devices from pouches that were tucked into the leather straps around his legs. The first he fiddled with for a minute before sticking it discreetly behind the main computer and the other he attached to the back of a different computer before ducking out into the hallway. 

He made his way through the eerie exhibits. The dim emergency lights cast threatening shadows over the floor as he traverses through the maze of artifacts and ruins. He pauses near a display, a little ceramic tiger. Small jewels shining faintly in the dim lighting.The plaque reads, ‘Gifted to the museum by archeologists Jack and Janet Drake from a dig site…’ He quickly turns away to continue down the hallway before an idea fits across his head. Quickly he whips out a sticker from one of the pouches before slapping it right onto the plack. There, in bright red block letters does it declare the truth. ‘STOLEN’ Jason would be happy that I’m putting the stickers to good use, he tough with a smirk before turning around. Not giving the glass tiger a third look back.

As he continues his trek down the multitude of hallways he continues to glance down intermittently at the device on his wrist to watch the guards as they make their way through their nightly patrols. Coming out from his hiding place behind a large pillar he silently crept across the aluminum floor to the center of the room. Glancing around at the empty pedestal in the center of the room. Quickly he turned around and ran back the way he can come.

Leave it up to my informant to have false information. Of course they would keep it out overnight, they'd put it back in the safe. He thought as he flew across the museum, paying significantly less attention to being seen but still remaining silent. He ran through the staircases and through the hallways. After hacking his way through some security measures he found himself before a ginormous safe. A digital keypad off to the right. Pulling out yet another small device from his numerous pouches he pulled open the back of the keypad, leaving its organs of wires and electricity unprotected. He leaned back against the wall as the device flashed numerous number combinations across the screen, searching for the current one. 

Suddenly the final combination flashed across the screen and the device emits a loud clicking noise as it flashed green. He cringed at the noise and froze, listening for footsteps to come barreling down the corridor. Nothing, he grinned and opened the safe. Stepping inside he saw what he had traveled all this way for. A small Egyptian cat, small enough to just barely fit in the palm of his hand. The priceless cat was adorned by jewels but what attracted him to the cat was the eyes. The eyes were made up of two large stunning emeralds. Quickly he crossed to the center of the safe, opening the glass case and taking out the cat with careful, steady hands. He smirked as he exited the safe, closing it behind him and leaving the crude replacement cat behind as a mocking present. An easy job he thought to himself. But just a tad too soon.  
As he made his way onto the main floor the sound of footsteps made him whip around.

“It’s a long way from home huh kitty cat, we’re just here to make sure you didn’t get lost on your way back,” Superboy he thought bitterly, what did I do to attract his attention? “I saw someone flipping across the top of the building and thought it would be something to look into.”

“Awe, you mean you had to ask Batman about what to do,” he purred looking around for an exit. Only an idiot or someone truly with nothing to lose would go against a Super.

“Lemmy guess,” a voice he recognized said, “Security cameras on a loop? Because you don’t seem to be sneaking around much,”

“I just think it would be a shame to hide something as handsome as myself,” He replied not answering nor denying the boy's accusations. The bright red exit sign caught his eyes luckily for him; it was directly behind the taller and slightly menacing boy who was starting to walk towards him. “I appreciate the sentiment of you coming to check up on me honey but I believe this is my cue to leave,” he started to dash towards the door and he heard superboy yelling for someone. 

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone else near him. No not near him, in him. In his head. What did Selina always say when it came to telepaths. Quickly remembering his lessons he started to repeat numbers. He jumped up onto the ledge on one of the pillars as strained his memory to remember as much of pi as he could. It was as if he could still hear his parents screaming at each other from the room next to him, uncaring that their son could hear them. 

“I never loved you!”

“Go to hell Janet! I’m not the one who talked about wanting kids!”

“That was one time!” The wall was cold and grainy against his back. His hands over his ears as the cold tears slid down his face. His breath picking up speed as the words his parents scream sink in. attempting to calm his breath he starts to repeat numbers to calm himself down.

“3.1415” He whispered as he heard something shatter to the ground, something expensive properly seeing how badly his mother screamed. 

“Your fucking drinking will ruin our family!” 

“No you did!”

“26535,” he said, choking on his sobs.

A scream pulls him back to reality as a girl he had not noticed previously fell to the ground clutching her head. Her teammates glanced over and Superboy dashed over to her as he returned his attention to his adversaries, grabbing his foldable bow staff from its place attached to his leg. He signs annoyed, I was really hoping to avoid a fight, at least not a full-on confrontation like this, but I guess this is my chance to be in idiot. He thinks as he snaps his bow staff into place. He eyes the two people in front of him. A girl, Artemis if his information was correct and a red blur which he attributed to being the new Kid Flash. 

“No Robin today? Shame I was looking forward to seeing him, but I think we can have enough fun just the four of us,” he glanced over to the fallen telepath, “Well, three,” He saw the bur start to move and immediately swept his staff down towards the ground and away from him. A horrid move in a fight, but great when no one expects it. The blur stumbled over the staff just long enough for him to make out a red suit with a boy in it, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“God I was really hoping it wouldn't be you,” he said but before he could even move the thief threw an object to the ground. A dark smoke quickly filled the air and when it passed kid Flash laid on the ground, unconscious. Next he moved over the girl who had been standing off to the side shooting at him from afar. Unfortunately bow and arrows don't work as well from a close range. However even without her weapons the girl still held her own in a fight. Matching his attacks even in hand to hand combat. He blocked and hit desperately looking for anything that could give him the upper hand. He could see Superboy trying to sneak up on him from the back. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a handful of broken pottery and fake gems before throwing them and screaming.

“The cat!” Artemis looked over her shoulder to see the ‘Cat’ that they had been trying so hard to protect shatter loudly as it collided with the ground. Taking this moment of distraction he kicked her and sent her flying into a pillar. He quickly ran over to where the shards of pottery and gems were. He quickly swooped down, picking up one of the green ‘emeralds’ and swapping it out with another rock from a different pouch. He held the rock in his hand and watched Superboy hesitantly. He staggered for a second looking confused before rushing forward. 

“Give me the gems,” He yelled as the thief flipped out of the way.

“Catch!” he yelled, throwing the ‘gem’ across the room for the other boy to catch. He did, unfortunately for him. He watched as the color drained from Superboy's face as realization dawned on him as to what the other boy had done. He fell to the ground, dropping the kryptonite next to him. 

“Where, kryptonite… how?” He asked weakly as the other boy crossed the room and crouched down next to him.

“Don’t worry clone boy I’m not here to hurt you. I’m just here to sightsee! And maybe get a souvenir as well!” He said with a smile gently lifting up the fallen, struggling boys’ chin with the edges of his fingers. Blue eyes meeting the same shaded material used in Robins mask.“Well, I’ve got to get going, thanks for the fun...Conner,” He turned around quickly, taking the cat out to show them that he had gotten away before dashing off into the night.

“Wait!” Conner called out and he turned around lazily, “Will you at least tell me your name?” He pleaded but nonetheless the boy ran off into the night. Artemis quickly headed over, chucking the kryptonite across the room before extending an arm to help him up. “Any idea on who that guy was?” He asked, trying to regain his balance. 

“Yeah, us Gothamites know him, his name is-'' She was cut off as a section of the glass above them shattered. Conner grabbed her to pull her close, attempting to avoid the glass before spotting something blue falling along with the glass. Conner pushed Artemis out of the way before reaching out to brag the gem but what he saw almost made him drop it. “What is it?” She asked nervously. He extended an arm to show her what was engraved on the gem.

‘The names Stray,’


	2. How to piss off people that could kill you in an instant! Step 1, be Tim Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner and Stray meet again in a more respectable situation and don't exactly hit it off. Tim is a little shit who needs to learn how to take care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I cranked out the action desk scenes in like a day then got stuck on the dialog for like five thousand years. So this chapter is a to longer than the first one just because I wanted to fit all this stuff in. Would you guys prefer for me to update a little more frequently but have shorter chapter, or random lengthen chapters. Like the last one was 1,000 smoothing and this one is like 3,000 something words. Thank so much for reading, enjoy!❤ ps I have no excuse for my terrible spelling and grammar, I have Grammarly and another spell check running but they don't always catch everything so if you find anything feel free to comment on it below so that I can fix it, I always want to put out the best for you guys! Thanks again!!

In all reality there were three reasons that Tim had to suddenly dash out. The first being that he was almost out of time. The device that was changing the security monitors only worked for a collective hour thirty minutes tops. It was a prototype after all and he had to get home before Selina did. He knew that getting home after Selina would only entice questions and he didn’t want to admit that he had gotten cornered badly and didn’t call for help, despite the fact that he got out just fine. The second being that he noticed the other young heroes beginning to stir and it was only a bit of luck that he was able to defeat them the first time and he really didn’t want to risk it by sticking around for a second round. Now if he could just lie, move on and continue with his day everything would be just fine, right? However, if he was being honest with himself there was a third reason. And that would be the issue of Superboy. The mask of Stray is a fun one to put on, easy to pretend to be cocky, seductive, arrogant, and fun. Unfortunately he is still working on the seductive side and as he lifted Conner’s head up and stared into his intense blue eyes he could feel his face heating up and promptly decided to leave before he embarrassed himself. He has a reputation to think of after all. 

He climbed through a window into one of Gotham’s many penthouses and was once again met with a familiar sight. Lush velvet and leather chairs and couches sprawl across the main floor and expensive and stolen art adorns the cream walls. Tim stands up fully, stretching his arms from side to side before closing the window, preventing any rain from entering the house. The last time he had made that mistake it had ended up with a very wet and fussy Isis which as cute as if may have been was a pain to deal with. He crossed the room, avoiding getting any water on the floor. Hoping to finally get rid of the permanent red flush that had covered his face since leaving the museum. As he changes out of his rain-soaked outfit and into something more casual he hears the door open and voices in the hallway.

“I’m home Kitten!” He steps out to see Selina, her hair a little disheveled from the rain but her beautiful evening gown still somehow untouched. 

“How was dinner?” 

“Oh you know, somewhere expensive. Avoiding the photographers, at least Bruce was a gentleman and paid for my meal, and gave me his coat to stay dry,” She said as she began to remove her lace-up heels. Tim could tell that even as she downplayed the evening she was still glowing with happiness. “But I of course had to call it a night to get home to my Timmy,” He ducked as she went to ruffle his hair. 

“I got something for you,” He exclaimed as he retreated back into his room before returning with a small black bag. 

“Oh Tim-cat you know you didn’t have to,” she protested, guiding him over to one of the couches, curling her feet underneath her as she sat.

“I know, but you’ve done so much for me and I guess I just wanted to give something back,” Her eyes widened in awe as she pulled out the cat that Tim had fought tooth and nail for. “It was being put on display for the first time and Metropolis has notoriously bad security-” she cut off his rambling by pulling him into a close hug.

“Thank you,” She said, grinning ear to ear.

“Happy birthday,”

“Nightwing is out on a mission and so is Batgirl,” Batman replied roughly.

“And there isn't anyone else that could fix this?” Superman asked hesitantly.

“I can't, I am busy” That was final. Superman took a step back and sat down. They had gotten hacked. Well not the Watchtower but Young Justices cave. No one knows who did it, no one knows how to remove it. The normal blue haze from the screen now replaced with an eerie green glow. On every computer screen in the cave is a symbol of the American flag, ripped and in tatters. But the only thing left working was the zeta tubes and the coms. His head shot up as he heard quiet footsteps hesitantly walking into the room.

“Actually, I know a person,” The new Robin stood warily in the doorway as if what he had just suggested was more like setting off a bomb.

“Absolutely not,” Batman growled even from over the phone they could almost still feel his glare.

“Well who is it? If they can fix this then we need them. This is a major liability,” Diana said over the coms.

“Ya acting like he's a villain and he's not. A criminal fuck yeah, but he does things because he wants to do them. Not to be evil, just for fun. For kicks,”

“Language, and fine,” Batman said, “But we will need extra security and if this goes wrong it's on you. You don't always know those people as well as you think you do,”

“Do I need to tell you the same thing about Catwoman?”

“What about Catwoman?” Black Canary asked walking into the room with a grin. 

“Nothing, go Robin. Bring him here,” The young kid grinned widely and ran off. “Get Young Justice, they’re on guard duty. They will not let him out of their sight under any circumstances do you understand me,”

“I can stay and watch as well,” Canary offered. Batman didn’t reply so they took that to mean a yes.

“Warning, make sure that all weapons, technology, or valuables and either hidden away or locked in place,”

“You want me to do what now?”

“You heard me,” Robin grinned looking down at the shorter boy. The harsh Gotham wind tussling his hair. 

“And you're sure the actual heroes approved of this, I don’t exactly feel like getting tased the second I walk into the cave,” Stray said, laying on the side of a downtown building that mos likely held some sort of business or another. The lights still flickering through the windows as Men and Women worked, oblivious to the conversation happening just above them.

“It took some persuading, but you’re the only person we can go to right now. Plus the cave is really cool,”

“Oh I know, I hacked into it once when you guys were out on a mission. Your coffee is mediocre,” Robin wiped around to face him.

“You’re the one who took Canaries coffee! We all turned on each other for like a week! Everyone blamed me!” He said throwing his arms out in exasperation.

“Oops,” He said with a grin, “Now we gonna stand around or are we gonna go,”

“Race you Catboy,”

“That's not my name you prick!”

“This isn't a good idea,” Conner roughly sai for what seemed to be the fiftieth time, crossing his arms. Canary glanced over before continuing to tap away on her computer to no avail.

“You don't even know how it's going to be!” Wally laughed.

“No, but if the League has put us on guard duty they can't be good. This means that this isn't a good idea,” he said sternly. Canary looked over.

“No, it really isn't. But it's what we've got to do-” Her explanation was cut off by the zeta tube announcing Robin's return and the guest. He watched as the boy stepped out into the cave, glancing around lazily as Robin sped off to the other room.

“You,” Superboy grunted and started to make his way towards Stray.

“Me,” The shorter boy said unimpressed as he crossed the room towards the group of the once relaxed teens“You must be Wonder Girl, Cassie is it? I don’t believe we’ve met before, how is joining the team?” Cassie stared at him, her eyes widening as, her hands curling up into fists.

“How od you know who I am,” 

“Oh don’t worry, I like to keep tabs on all who play the game of hero and villain,” He said, waving his hand as to dismiss her concerns, “I was told we were having some technical difficulties… oh my god,” He trailed off, stopping in his place as he saw the mess that had become of the computers. “Well this is definitely a professional. Someone who's good. Especially to get past the defense system Batman set up. I mean it’s not perfect but it took me at least an hour or two when I hacked it a while back,” He walked over to the computers pulling devices out of pockets that the others couldn’t even see. “First Robin-”

“I already started the coffee pot you gremlin bastard,” He yelled from the other room.

“Thank you! And for you guys, well I’d grab a book or something because we're going to be here for a while,” He exclaimed. Before turning his attention onto the mess of technology that sat in front of him purposely ignoring the stares that the others bore into this back, allowing himself to get lost in his work.

Five hours later. Five hours of watching the kid slave away over the computers and tech. Every twenty or thirty minutes Robin would swap out the cup for a new one. Conner watched the boy in confusion and a little bit of concern. The only movement the boy made was his arms typing away on the keyboard and every so often reaching for the cup. This was not the boy he had seen before. The Stray he knew was suave and cocky, always having a comeback. This kid hadn't spoken in hours. Had hardly moved in hours. Maybe he did judge the kid too soon. Finally after hours he paused, turning around to face the group with a grin before clicking a button. Suddenly the computers came back to life. Their screens flicker slightly before returning to their normal state.

“Should b’ good as new,” Stray said, rubbing his eyes, slurring his words slightly as he held onto the desk behind him.

“What happened?”

“Who hacked us?”

“What do they know?” The outburst was almost immediate. Everyone jumps to their feet, wanting to know what was at risk.

“Woh, one at a time. First, the person who hacked you had to be extremely rich to even afford that kind of security, sp that immediately tells us who it was,” Stray said, dowing the rest of his coffee in one gulp. Wincing a tad as the burning liquid slid down his throat.

“I don't think I follow,” Artemis hesitantly chimed in, confusion evident on her face. Stray groaned at the thought of explaining himself. 

“Ok, so the person is rich and has something against the Justice League or heroes. So he's rich and powerful to get through this. The next clue is the ripped American flag. It's not just some random thing, it was on purpose. A clue, whether they meant it to be or not. So who stands for justice, truth, and the American way? Superman! Ripped American flag is symbolic of destroying that. Now who's rich, powerful, smart, and hates Superman?” Stray explained slowly, as if it was obvious from the beginning.

“Luthor,” Superboy growled, his face contorting into a scowl.

“Ding ding ding we've got a winner. Now I’m just gonna…” he trailed off as he slowly lost focus until he finally lost his death grip on the desk behind him and plummeted towards the floor. Lucky Robin was already anticipating this to happen and rushed forward to catch him.

“Superboy, help me take him to my room. What?” He said, looking around at all the uncomfortable glasses coming from everyone else in the room. “This is perfectly normal for him. The kid wouldn't know self-care if it hit him with an entire ass brick. And I’m not exactly gonna let him pass out on the goddamn floor now am I?” Black Canary shrugged. 

“Superboy, go take Stray to Robin's room. Watch him, I don't want him going anywhere without you there do you understand. I need to go alert the rest of the League of what happened,” Superboy frowned at the thought of having to watch over the boy but hoisted him up into his arms anyway. Robin ran ahead of him to open the door.

“Hey, just… you don't really have to watch him that much. They’re making a big deal about almost nothing,” Robin murmured as he opened his room.

“You sound like you really trust the kid,” He grunted as he placed the boy down on the bed.

“He’s saved my life more times than I can count. Oh and don’t let him get back up even if he protests. I’ll bring him some food when he wakes up,” And with that final statement Robin left, cracking the door open just a tad. As Conner looked down on the sleeping boy he couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. His dark hair laid strewn messily across his face. It was hard to picture this boy as the same cocky arrogant one that he had run into before. He was in lack of better words, beautiful. After what had felt like too long the boy slowly began to stir. Pushing himself up awkwardly on one arm.

“Where am I,’ He asked, slightly confused, looking around trying to take in his surroundings. Reaching up quickly to feel his mask still on his face untouched.

“Robins room, Mount Justice. You were fixing our computers then collapsed,” He said bluntly trying to push out the slight concern that was seeping into his head. Stray slumped against the bed frame.

“Oh yeah, it was Luther right?” Superboy nodded, “Well he's in for a surprise. In return for hacking into your computer's his computer will now emit the noise of a cat screaming. It starts off quiet but the more he tries to remove it the louder it gets,” He said chuckling slightly.

“Where did you think of that?” 

“Well it was when I had first started my uh, nightly activities. Batman got really pissed. Saying that a child like myself had no place amongst thieves. That I should be out doing kid stuff, not this. So I hacked into his computers and did the cat thingy,” He paused, a small smile grazing across his face at the memory, “That showed him, after that I only got minimal complaints with the occasional offer to join him and give up stealing,”

“Hey man,” Conner was shaken out of the story by Robin entering the room carrying a glass. “I got you your shake,” 

“Thanks,” Stray took the glass of what looked like chocolate milk and took a small sip before sending a small grin over to the other boy,”

“What’s that,” Conner quietly asked once Robin had left the room. Stray paused and looked down. “You don’t have to answer it I was just wondering-”

“It’s ok,” Stray cut off his rambling, “I sometimes forget to eat, and it easier to just grab a drink to go,” 

“You forget on purpose?” Stray paused, obviously not expecting that response. 

“Most times I just get wrapped up in work ok It's something I’m working on,” He said a bit defensively. “Only a couple people know though so you cant tell, understand. Robin only knows because I collapsed after fixing his computer once on patrol,”

“If only a couple people know why would you tell me?” Conner asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t know, I guess… it’s stupid,” He trailed off.

“No what is it?”

“I guess you just seem like the kind of person whos trustworthy,” he let out a bitter laugh, “Stupid, I know,”

“No, I get it,” He said quietly as he walked over to stand next to the other boy.

“I should be going,” Stray said as he pushed himself up to his feet before promptly falling. Conner quickly moved into a position to steady the boy, leading him back to the bed.

“Robin told me you’d try that,” He said with a small smirk. “He also told me that you’re not supposed to leave for a while,” Stray groaned in response.

“I guess I’ll just have to hack my way out of here then,”

“Assuming I'll let you leave,” Conner said, crossing his arms.

“Please I got past you once I can do it again,”

“You were cheating!” Stray crossed his arm, mimicking the other boy with a shit-eating

“Kryptonite isn’t cheating, it's just using your surroundings to your advantage. Plus I was robbing a Metropolis museum, doing that without any kryptonite is like walking around Gotham without some sort of weapon, suicide,” Conner frowned, pausing. “You have something you want to ask me, fire away,” He paused wondering how to phrase his question in the least offensive way.

“Why do you steal?” Stray looked up at him confused, “Earlier you mentioned something about Batman offering to take you in and you're really talented, so why steal?” 

“It’s hard to explain,” He said quietly, “The thrill is fun, the adrenaline, Catwoman’s taught me a lot,” He said blandly

“Is Catwoman your mom?”

“I guess yeah, I told you it's a little hard to understand,” Stray said looking down.

“So why did you choose to steal?” Conner asked, thoroughly confused. Stray looked at him in annoyance.

“I said it was complicated, you of all people should recognize how complicated it can be. I know that you still feel like you owe Luthor,” Silence filled the room as Conner processed what the other boy said.

“You know nothing,” His hands curled into fists as he clenched them by his side.

“Oh really? I actually know a lot more than you think Conner,” Conner took a step forward.

“And I don’t owe Luthor anything so-” He got cut off as the door opened, the bright light filling the dimly lit room.

“Hey KittyCat!” Nightwing called out smiling. 

“What are you doing here?” Stray said purposely ignoring the glares he was receiving from Conner.

“Well the little one told me that you were neglecting your health again and I’m here to take you back to Gotham,” Stray put his head in his hand before looking up at the older man lazily. Trying to form a bored expression on his face but Conner could see a bit of confusion peaking though.

“Well I’m fine he's honest making a big deal about it. So I'm just going to-” He started to get up, stumbling to his feet before Nightwing swept in steading him. He gave him a small smile before grabbing the younger boys arms and throwing him over his shoulder like an empty bag. Seemingly carrying him like he weighed nothing, which he honestly looked like he did.

“Good try kiddo but we’re going,”

“Can you at least put me down please,” 

“Nope!” Nightwing cheerfully said as he began to walk out of the room. Stray, already given up trying to retain his dignity as he dangles over the older man’s shoulders, waved goodbye to Conner with a smile so fake he could have blended in with politicians. The trip back to the cave was quick but there was tension in the air between the two. “What did I tell you about picking fights with people who are so much stronger than you,” He inquired, setting Stray down on a chair.

“Not to, but I do believe calling you out on your hypocrisy then, but if I didn’t then I will now,” He said with a small smile. “Plus he was being annoying,”

Nightwing placed his head in his hand for a second. “You picked a fight with Superboy because he was being annoying,”

“Exactly,” 

“And I’m supposed to believe that there was no other reason,” He said with a shit-eating grin.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stray said stubbornly, rolling his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Avoiding the older man’s gaze.

“Ok if you insist,” Nightwing said knowingly as he made his way out the door. “And don’t bother getting up to leave, Selina’s coming to pick you up soon and if you get up before then I'll sic Alfred on you!” he threatened as Stray relaxed back into the chair. Glancing around at the myriad of computers in the cave a smirk graced across his face as he reached towards the nearest computer.

“Time to get to work,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you guys liked this chapter, please comment down below about your chapter-length preferences. I'm asking because personally I am super picky about word length, I don't want to get emotionally involved in something that's only like 1,000 words long so I guess I am partly expressing that in this chapter. Anyways the next chapter should be coming out sometime soon, e-schooling is kicking my ass but we're surviving. Stay safe and take care of yourself loveys!❤


	3. In which everything starts out great and quickly goes downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute brotherly bonding, also Tim has officially pissed off the wrong people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I totally didn't expect anyone to see this honestly with how much Stray content there is out there so that really exciting! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this! (I had way to much fun writing this chapter lol) Also, I've started editing the chapters that I've previously posted when I get writer's block so they are a little bit different than how I originally posted them, I hope that doesn't cause any confusion! I just wasn't exactly happy with how I wrote some things and wanted to make it more fun! Anyways, enjoy!❤

There is something about the Gotham sky. The dark abyss with absolutely no stars in sight but beautiful still. You can see the lights reflected off the skyscrapers and apartment complexes that stand out against the dark blanket of night. If you are high enough up on one of those buildings that the screams of innocent people caught in the wrong place at the wrong time can't reach your ears then one might describe it as peaceful. One might also comment on the cold drizzle of rain that seems to be a permanent staple of Gothams weather or the danger of being alone in Gotham at night. Or how you even got up to the top of the building in the first place. However Tim was not that person, so to him it was perfect. Pulling his hood tighter over his head as he dangled his feet over the edge of the building. About forty floors, around a 560-foot drop. He reasoned as he peered over the edge. Grinning he pulled himself to his feet, glancing at his watch as he reached into one of his pouches. Taking one last look at the Gotham sky he took a deep before gracefully stepping off the side of the building.

Windows and lights hurled past him as the wind screamed painfully in his ears. He saw the pavement rushing towards him. Attempting to steady himself by spreading his arms out to balance himself as he launches the grappling hook that he had ‘borrowed’ from Robin while the other boy pretended not to notice. His descent jerked to a stop as the hook made contact pulling on his arm uncomfortably as he was launched forward. Like falling, he reasoned, but only up. Tim had only used the grappling hook a few times, just enough to trust that it wouldn’t let him spatter grotesquely on the pavement below but not quite enough to ignore the twinge of pain in his shoulder from suddenly having to hold up his weight. He launched himself onto a nearby rooftop. The roof had a small flat section before shooting up to a point. The flat ground was built in by the workers so that they could have a place to rest and not worry about falling off to their untimely demise. 

“Ya late,” A voice came from a corner shrouded in darkness.

“Define late? If we were planning to meet now then I’d actually be right on time,” He said with a grin as the boy in the darkness stepped out, his brightly colored outfit somehow still able to blend in with the darkness that surrounds Gotham.

“Asswhole,” He huffed and he pulled out a small paper bag from his belt, “Agent A wanted to make sure you got these, something ‘bout ya not eating enough,”

“I eat plenty!” Tim protested, “When I’m not busy working that is,” He reached out and took the bag and the smell of the cookies wafted up to meet him. Reaching in he grabbed one of the cookies and held it out for Jason to take. “What’s up, your text was a little cryptic. ‘I hate this meet me at this address? Really?” The other boy huffed as he sat down on the edge of the building, dangling his feet off like Tim had done before. He looked down at the street lamps far below them before reluctantly looking up to meet Tims’s eyes. Or more, his mask that is.

“It’s da team, they're all bastards,”

“I believe I told you that when you were going to join but what makes you say it?” Tim said, sitting down next to him, slipping one of his hands into one of Jason's many pockets before removing it quickly along with the contents inside.

“Well ‘m not really part of them, I just join in randomly for the occasional mission. B still wants me mainly in Gotham until I’m reliable or some shit. But that’s not the damn problem! It’s with the fuckin members! It’s like they expect me to be N then when I’m not they get frustrated!” Jason vented pulling a cigarette out of his belt and lighting it. “And B’s always on my ass for not ‘playing nice’ when he can’t even get along with his own fuckin team! He shouldn't get on my case if he can’t get along with a group of adult heroes!” He sighed before breathing in the smoke. Tilting his head back, he exhaled. The smoke drifting up and mixing with the night sky above them.

“You know him, he doesn’t want you to turn out like him. He can be a bitter, angry man sometimes and I know that he doesn’t want you to turn out like him.” The two of them sat in silence at this, the only noise being the wrinkling of the paper bag as they reached in for more of the delicious cookies. Tim looked down at his own outfit, so lackluster compared to Jasons. A simple dark leather outfit with some kevlar underneath. 

“I know it looks like a lot of protection but trust me, you'd rather have too much than too little. Plus I had it designed so it won't get in the way of any flips or stuff!” Selina had said as she pulled it out of the box. He grabbed the hood, marveling over the design before pausing. He held up the dark hood, which had two little cat ears attached to the top. Not big enough to draw attention to them but just enough to keep the brand. “Oh come on those are so cute!” She insisted, “Plus they're not just design, those are little antennas it helps with the comms,” He looked up at her, a small smile gracing across his face.

“I love it,” He said quietly and Selina reached down to pull him into a hug. 

“I’m so glad kitten, now we’ve got to think of a name,”

“I’m not going by Catboy,” He said, pulling away and looking at her intently.

“Oh, well I’ve got something in mind,” His eyes shot up at that. He looked eagerly at her, “Now I would tell you...but I do think someone still hasn’t cleaned up the mess they made in the living room. There are still spare wires all over the carpet that Isis was looking a bit too interested in. But before you go clean that up, how would you feel about a little fashion show?” Tim felt Jason shifting slightly, throwing him out of his memories, and looked up at the older boy. He was patting his pockets, looking for something with a look of annoyance on his face.

“You got me this time,” He said grumpily as Tim handed the mask over with a laugh. 

“Couldn't help it,”

“You damned cat bastard yes you could!” Jason said with a shove, not hard enough to hurt but just to knock him over. “What would happen if I got blasted with the fuckin Joker gas or some shit and I didn’t have my mask cuz ya stole it! You know what B would say?”

“That you should be more aware when hanging around a Cat? I believe that’s 8-3 to me!”

“No! I totally caught ya with the bird-a-rang yesterday! That makes it 7-4!”

“Fine,” Tim said leaning back on his hands, “But that still puts me in the lead,”

“I’ll catch ya next week, next week is gonna be my week! I can feel it!’

“You keep saying that,” Tim glanced down at his watch before stretching his arms out, hitting Jason in the face. “I’ve got to go, have to be in position when my mark comes by. I really don’t want to have to bribe the girl again to do this so I’ve got to make this chance count,”

“Your such a weird little stalker,”

“It is not stalking! It’s just… interpretive photography,”

“Yeah ok you little weirdo,” Jason joked, before bringing a hand up to his ear. “I’ve got to go, B wants me across town something about Penguin, I don’t know,” He said as he pulled out the grappling hook, not even bothering to stand up. “I’ll catch you later,” He said with a grin as he scooted to the every edge of the building before shooting out into the night. Tim stayed lazily looking up at the sky before checking his watch again. A little reminder popped up in the corner of the face.

‘Eat,’ It blatantly read. Tim was just showing Selina how to program reminders into the watches face, they looked like normal watches but its capability was much more similar to one of the phone-watches, his own creation. Once she had gotten the hang out it the reminders started showing up every three hours. He didn’t even bother to confront her about it, it was nice in a weird sort of way. Having someone to look after you, even after a year of being in officially her care it still seemed a little odd. 

Shrugging off the thoughts he pulled himself to his feet, brushing off the remainder of the cookie crumbs before heading off towards his destination. Spotting a couple unlikely greenhouses on the tops of buildings signaling that he was getting close. As his feet touched down on the blacktop roof he spotted a beautiful little flower growing even in the rough terrain. He smirked as he peered through the windows on the building parallel to him. At least I’ll have some back up if this goes south. He thought as he crouched low, pulling numerous objects out of his pockets, ready to stay all night if he had to. The rooftop was like many others in the city, nothing to distinguish it from the others. A small blacktop slab with other buildings not even a foot away. As he pulled out a little camera he watched the lights flicker on in one of the many windows. 

Quickly he flipped into motion. Pulling out his binoculars he squinted through the window attempting to make something out from his angel but unfortunately could only see the faint yellow light pulsing from the lamps. Mr.Mitchleson, his memory supplied. One of the newest candidates in the mayoral election and highly favored to win. Also known to few as the man who is embezzling money out of his own business to pay someone off, maybe about the explosion from one of his family’s competitor’s plants about half a year back. The police ruled it an accident but it was never released that the plant was working on close to the same project that the Mitchlesons family business was, only theirs was going to come out first and supposedly was better. However everything was destroyed in the fire and the police said that there were no signs of foul play. However the policeman in question also decided to ignore the blatant signs of some sort of incendiary oil that was poured all over the ground. Instead they called it a workplace accident. There had to be evidence showing this was true and he couldn't exactly go to the Police on a hunch or word of mouth rumors. Tim needed more time to get tangible evidence, but what he really needs is for Mr.Mitchleson to drop out of the race so he could have more time to collect a case against him. 

He moves his camera into focus as a scantily clad woman steps out onto the terrace admiring the sight. He watches as Mr.Mitchleson walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing his lips down to her neck. Tim quickly snaps pictures of the two in the compromising situation before he leads her back into the room, his hand slipping lower and lower on her waist before closing the door behind them. Now a cheating scandal wouldn't typically take someone out of the race. However, cheating on your wife who is widely known in Gotham for her efforts to help the homeless people of Gotham and whose efforts for helping women get off the streets is something else. Multiple shelters that she had opened around the city had made her practically untouchable by scrutiny.

However even with her social status making her untouchable by the press it didn't protect her against the violent leukemia that struck early this year. Now cheating on your wife who is dying of cancer? That'll wipe you out of the race without a second thought, and as a side benefit no one would want to support his family’s company after being besmirched by his action. Tim reminded himself to pay the girl even more than he promised. She had walked to the exact location he had instructed her to so he could get the pictures. Quickly he slides the camera into his safest pouch. Selina had intended it to be used for fragile jews or treasure but Tim mainly used it to protect his equipment. 

Pain flares up in his shoulder before he can even hear the gunshot. Stumbling backwards he throws his arms out to prevent him from falling off the edge of the building. He brings a hand hesitantly up to his shoulder as pain shoots through his arm and into his chest. Tim looks out to see men erupting from the shadows, guns aimed at him as they form a semi-circle around him. Flanking him on all sides. He glances back down into the alleyway below him before glancing back up at the men, their faces obscured behind dark masks and wearing enough armor to protect a small army. Professionals, he reasons eying the large guns pointed at him.

“Listen,” He said, attempting to keep the quiver of fear out of his voice, “I’m sure that you’re very proud of yourselves for shooting a man when his back was turned to you. A nice shot I’ve got to admit,” He fumbles with a gadget in his hand as he rambles. Glancing over he sees the flower, once beautiful, now crushed under one of the men’s feet. It petals scattered over the roof, torn and ripped. “I mean who trained you, they must be proud! But-” His rambling was cut off as he desperately threw the flashbang towards them, diving to the side as waves of gunfire rain down around him.

Defining gunshots and shouts fill the air as he runs, stepping over the crack separating the two buildings before ducking behind large dumpsters covered in spray paint. He snorted a little to himself as he glanced over at the big red letters covering the dumpster. ‘BUT THE BUTS MATCH’ it read. He curled in on himself, pressing his back up against the cold dumpster behind him in an attempt to be invisible as he heard the footsteps thumping on the rooftops around him.. Glancing around he looks around for an exit. He can hear the men shouting profanities as they begin to separate to search the roof for him. Hesitantly he brought a hand up to his shoulder before pulling it away in pain. The hot searing pain flared up at his touch, pausing for a minute as he tried to regain his breath. His vision going blurry at the sides as pain threatens to take him over. 

Breathing deeply he shifts his arm over, ignoring the tinge of pain shooting down into his wrist as he quickly taps a button on the side of his watch, turning the whole screen white. He begins to tap on the screen while attempting to hide the white glare.

Three short, three long, three short. He repeats in his head trying frantically to tap out the message to Selina. The watches are supposed to turn the morse code into a monotone voice that comes through the others com. The messages are typically the shorter ones, easier to type out. In this case only three letters. S.O.S

“Tim listens very carefully,” Selina said, looking into his eyes as she lays out the gadgets for him to fill his belt with. “You’ve done amazing with training that’s why I’m taking you out tonight, just to watch, to observe how I do it ok? Under no circumstances will you enter the building. Stay up top to control the security like you've done so many times before. Only this time it’s for real,” Tim nodded solemnly. 

“You’re going to pick up things on your own out there but I only have one last lesson for you before you go out there. You will not win in hand to hand combat, hell I hardly win in hand to hand combat. Rely on running and getting away. You’re a fast kid and you're clever, use that to your advantage. If you have to fight, use your bow staff, but if you get cornered. Whether it's one of the Bats or someone else. If you can't get out of it, or there is a chance you can’t get out you contact me understand? I will come as fast as I can. I know that you wear a mic that's hooked up to my com when I'm out,” Tim blushed at him, a little ashamed that he had been found out.

“There's nothing wrong with being concerned I know that it was you who changed the streetlights a few nights back to help me get away from the police, that was really good work! But anyway I'll always wear a comm when you're out so I will come in if you need me, understand? Doesn’t matter if I am inside or out patrolling with you. I promise to come if you promise to call for me,” Tim nodded intensely looking up at her. Selina had a little smile on her face and a look in her eyes. Was it pride? He wasn’t too used to making grownups feel proud of him, but if this is what it was like then it's worth it. She ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and tossing stands all over the place before bending down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “Let’s go...Stray,” His eyes lit up at that.

“That’s better then Catboy,” He said with a smirk.

“I like it, Catwoman and Stray! Has a nice ring to it don’t you think,” He nodded enthusiastically as she laughed, pulling him in for a hug before pulling away. “Now the real fun begins,”

Tim hears the sound of footsteps drawing near as one of them walks towards him. He frantically taps to turn the light emitting from the watch off. The man’s footsteps become more hesitant as he draws nearer and nearer to Stray’s hiding spot. Pulling out a small knife and holding it close. Quickly he darts out of his hiding spot, diving a small blade far into the man's thigh. He cups a hand over the man's mouth as he collapses trying to quiet the man but to no avail. As the man cries out in pain he can feel eyes turn on him at him only moments before more bullets rain down. Quickly he turns, his back facing the attackers as he sprints towards the edge of the roof, pausing only momentarily to survey the situation. He can feel the footsteps pounding behind him as the men rush to catch up to him. Without another thought he takes a step back before springing forward. His feet leaving the ground behind him as he launches himself forward, hoping desperately that he was right about how far the jump was.

Wind rustling in his hair as he propels himself towards the rooftop, he feels gravity take a turn as it begins to drag his body down to the lower roof below. He keeps falling until he feels his feet connect harshly with the ground below him. His hand colliding with the ground as he pushes himself back onto his feet. His hand rubbed raw from the friction against the ground. Dirt and rocks embedding their imprints of his hands. He keeps running, ignoring the pain in his ankle from the less than desirable landing and attempting to shake out the black dots that threaten to take over his vision. 

Well this wasn’t ideal, he thinks bitterly, as he turns his head to glance behind him. He can barely see the men but doesn’t dare turn his head anymore for fear of slowing down. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the men pausing on the edge of the roof behind him. One man raising his gun. Not daring to look any longer he turns back around, a tinge of pain in his neck from the fast movement. He picks up the pace as he runs towards the edge of the roof in front of his, preparing to jump again. Sudden pain throws him off balance as a stray bullet catches him in the leg. As he stumbled forwards he suddenly found himself with no more ground to step on. 

He watches as the buildings shoot past him as the wind throws back his hood to rustle through his hair. He can hear the men still yelling but they become harder and harder to make out what their words are. His vision becomes blurry as he plummets towards the cement below him. The pain that once seemed to overtake him, now dissipating away into oblivion. Instinctively he reaches out to make sure that his camera is still there and prays that he will survive the fall. As he crashes towards the ground he barely opens his mouth to whisper.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, then impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woh that was a ride! The next chapter will have some Stray backstory and some Harlivy in it! I don't know Ivy as much so I'm going to be using the Harley Quinn Animated tv show Ivy just because I feel like I know her best and would never want to make her to occ! Feel free to comment on any mistakes you noticed or anything you enjoyed, I didn't really write too much before this and I will always to feedback! Thank you all who have commented or left kudos before it means the world to me!! Stay safe lovey!!! ❤


	4. Family is everything, also known as Tim Drake has no sense of self preservation and is scaring the adults around him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Selina's first meeting, and also family bonding with the Gotham City Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back with another chapter! This one ended being much longer then I had intended it to be but hey I'm not complaining!!! This chapter was so much fun to write and I really hope you guys enjoy it! I love hearing the feedback from you guys in the comments it really makes my day, and to anyone who has commented or left kudos I thank you all so much! I love you guys and I hope that you're all being safe and taking care of yourselves mentally and psychically. ❤

The ground pounded underneath his feet as they slammed onto the ground underneath him. Looking around to make sure he was truly as alone he thought he clambered onto the dumpster before jumping into the air. His lands gripping onto the fire escape above him. The metal rubbing awkwardly against his palms as he dangles, pulling his legs up beside him to rest on the landing.Metal squeaking and grinding against itself as he slipped underneath the rails. The wind rips his hood off before he quickly pulls in back down. The brim gracing just down by his eyes. Gunfire and shouts fill the air and he pulls himself up to the top of the fire escape. The night wind chills him to the bone as he pulls his coat tighter around himself. A coat that might have been expensive at one point was long past its due date. The ratty cloth draped down around his knees as he quietly ran over to the edge of the roof, towards the sounds of the fight.

Moving the coat out of the way as he pulls out a bulky camera. Laying down on the ground as if to render himself invisible from anyone looking from the ground. The camera dwarfing his hands as he clutches it desperately like a lifeline. Holding it up to his face as he scans the ground below him. A brutal fight raged on. The ground dyed red as men with guns searched around for someone to aim at, stepping over the bodies of their fallen comrades. A blur of color catches his eye and he trains the camera in on the spot where the color was. suddenly a boy launched out of the shadows. Flipping once, twice, three times before landing on the opponent in front of him, knocking the man to the ground from the impact, 

Click, a twitch of his finger. The motion so familiar to him he doesn’t notice he’s doing it. The boy’s foot connecting with the man's face, now immortalized in a picture for years to come. The quiet sound falling deft upon the boy’s ears as he searches around for his next shot. His fingers moving slightly to zoom in on the shot. A girl wearing all black sizing up her opponent. The light from the streetlight casting a yellow haze around her, glinting off her dark apparel. Her red hair seeming to glow in the light, click.

His pictures had gotten a lot better since he nabbed a police scanner that had been dropped at the scene of a shooting. The police had gotten there after Batman had left to take care of the criminals that were bound and gagged, tossed in a pile like flour. Frustration of nights waiting for nothing and false leads had left him weary and annoyed. So when a police scanner practically fell into his lap he wasn’t going to pass it up. He was climbing down from his rooftop perch when he saw the policeman who had gotten mixed up in the shooting laying on the ground. He ran over to check the man’s pulse, before spotting the scanner. The sirens were drawing nearer and nearer. Now or never. Quickly he grabbed the scanner and shoved it in his pocket before running off into the night. 

It hadn’t fixed all of his issues, there were still nights when he didn’t see anything. It had helped tremendously when he was still leaning Batman’s patrol routs. He was still theorizing as to the fine details of Batman's patrol routes, but he had almost all of them down now. Well at least the vague idea of all of them. But it was still nice to have something to alert him about places Batman might be. He watched silently as the three heroes tied up the men when something moving on the roof out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Quickly he turned over scanning around in the darkness for who it could have been, then he saw her.

Standing straight up in the darkness, peering over the edge at the remnants of the fight below. Pulling up his camera he crouched down, it really was her. The last one on his list. He had gotten pictures of all the heroes and villains alike, but never her. By the time that he had noticed her she would always have disappeared into the darkness, but here she was. Her leather suit reflecting off the streetlights below. Her whip hanging dangerously by her hip. Click. Suddenly her head jerked up looking around for where the sound had come from. He watched, frozen, as she slowly began to strut forward. Walking closer and closer with every step.

“Impressive,” She said looking at him. He scrambled to his feet hesitantly, ready to flee, “Not many can sneak up on me,”

“I wasn't trying to Ma’am,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering around on the ground. Anywhere where she wasn't. 

“Oh?” She said intrigued, “ It’s a little late for a kitten like yourself to be out all alone. You’ve got a dangerous habit,” His cheeks heated up at the attention, “Well anyways I doubt it's any of my business but I would love to see the picture you got of me,” HIs head snapped up. His nervous eyes meeting her piercing green ones. Hesitantly he scrolled through the pictures before holding the camera out for her to see.

“They look better when they’re developed,” He mumbled, his grip still tight on the camera in case he needed to whip it away from her. Her confidant aura faltered as she gazed at the picture. 

“You’ve got a real gift there, kitten,” she finally said, pulling her self back up to look at him. “Now head home, it’s late. Gotham isn’t exactly kind to Strays like yourself,” With a nod she began to run across the rooftop before launching herself across the gap and disappearing into the night. He instinctively pulled up the camera to take a picture but by the time he got it up she was already gone. 

Tim groaned slightly, a sudden pain pulsing through his head as he regains consciousness. Muffled voices, talking? No arguing? Tim cracked his eyes open before closing them tightly. The sunlight seemed to be burning holes in his corneas. Taking a deep breath he opens his eyes again, blinking away the pain from the bright lights he takes in his surroundings. Sunlight was streaming in through the many windows as green foliage filled the room. Shaking off the remnants of sleep he attempted pushed himself on his arm before collapsing onto the bed. Hot pain shot through his arm as a dull throbbing pain pulsated from his shoulder. Groaning he glanced over once again at the room around him. He faintly heard the voices falter before the sound of footsteps rushing over to him.

“TimCat! Kitten!” He only had seconds to see a woman rushing over to him before his vision was encumbered by a tight hug.

“Selina?” He croaked out confused, “Where am I? What…” He trailed off as the memory of the previous night rushed back to him. Robin, Mr.Mitchleson, the men. “My camera!” He said suddenly sitting up, “It has evidence on it! I need to-” 

“Your cameras fine, it’s you that you should be worried about,” A calm voice cuts him off from over Selina’s shoulder. “You were in pretty bad shape, it would have been worse if my plants hadn’t caught you when they did,” Pamela walked over to stand behind Selina, concern visible on her typically impassive face.

“Thanks Pam,” He said with a small smile, “Where's Harley?” The edges of her lips perking up a bit at the thought of the other woman.

“She's out getting breakfast, she was pacing and needed to have something to do. Was driving herself up the walls,,” Selina said, tucking the stray hairs that were covering his face behind his ear before looking down and frowning. “What happened out there Kitten?” Suddenly the door burst open.

“I got muffins!” Harley yelled, kicking the door closed with her foot before running over to put a paper bag down onto the table surrounded by couches. Her face lit up into a smile when she saw him, “Timmy!” She ran over and wrapped him in tightly into a hug. “Don’t do that to us ok! Pammy all of a sudden got upset about one of her plants getting massacred so I followed her to kick the person ass then Cat texted that you were in trouble! And-”

“So what did happen?” Selina interrupted shooting the blond a look, Harley rolled her eyes but remained quiet anyways, “Those men were definitely trained,” Tim looked down, trying to figure out his wording.

“You know about the case I’m trying to build against Mitchelson?” he started hesitantly as Selina’s eyes darkened.

“What did I tell you about going after politicians,” 

“That I should bring Robin along so he gets in trouble,” He said cheekily.

“Well yes, but you know what I mean. When you go after politicians, bring one of us along! Or at least make sure we know about it! Luckily Pamela was in the area, she rushed over and she barely caught you in time! I didn’t even have time to go after them. I got there just in time to see them disappearing over the rooftops and Pam was trying to keep you from bleeding out,” She said sternly.

“I know I know, but I wasn’t actively going after him! Well I mean I was but I was only taking pictures it wasn’t like I was breaking or entering or anything! I don’t think he even saw me and-” He looked up quickly to meet Selinas eyes. The edges of her lips quirked up to show that she wasn’t really mad. “The girl must have spilled to someone, that’s the only way someone would know,” He said sighing.

“What girl,” Harley asked confused.

“The girl I hired to get the pictures of Mitchelson. I knew she was Mitchlesons go-to girl so I paid her a couple extra bucks to walk to a certain place so I could get pictures of the two. Someone must have seen her talking and gotten her to spill. Knowing her all it would have taken was a couple extra dollars,” He said tiredly.

“Sounds like we need to pay someone a visit,” Selina said darkly, ok so maybe she was mad, he corrected.

“She’s just trying to feed her kid,” Tim argued, “I can’t blame her,”

“We’ll just ask a couple of questions to see who talked to her is all,” Harley added innocently. “And if she doesn’t talk then knowing she has a kid is very helpful!” She laughed as Tim glared at her.

“We do have a point, Tim,” Selina said looking back at him, dipping her head to catch his eyes as they jumped back to the ground out of habit before shooting back up to correct themselves, “We aren’t going to let this go, Kitten, everyone in Gotham knows that if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us,” HIs heart swelled with happiness as he looked up into the face of his adoptive mother. Pamela looked at him with a smile.

“Yeah, we’re a family kid. A messed up family-”

“But a family nonetheless!” Harley interrupted sappily, glancing over at Pamela with a smile before looking back to him.

“Can you help me set up for breakfast?” Pamela asked suddenly, taking a step back and looking pointedly at Harley.

“Why? You can just have your plants do it?” Pamela looked at her before looking at Selina and Tim. “Ohhh ok ok yeah of course I’ll come! Why wouldn’t I? I love… silverware...” She said jumping up holding onto Pamela’s arm before escorting her into the kitchen. Selina rolled her eyes at their antics before looking down at Tim.

“How are you doing?” She asked sincerely. He looked down, pondering his answer.

“It’s still weird sometimes. Being so...loved? Most times I’m fine and don’t think much of it, then you guys go and do something like this and it…”

“Reaffirms it all?” Selina offered.

“Yeah,” He said quietly, a weak smile creeping onto his face. She reached out, wrapping her arms around the younger boy. As he rested his head on her shoulder he was suddenly struck again by how young he was. Still the same young boy who was running around at night with a camera. The same kid on the floor of the library.

Selina was intrigued, to say the least, she could count the number of times that someone had gotten a clear picture of her, and yet somehow a little kid got one of the best photos she had seen. The light from the streetlamps below shining off of the leather. Somehow clear even though the dark Gotham night. Over the next few weeks she had tried to shake thoughts and wonders about the boy out of her mind, but there he always was. Once she saw him she could stop. On opposite rooftops, running through allies, or even climbing on fire-escapes. Every time she saw him new questions formed, but yet she stayed back, watching. But not tonight. She had spotted the boy early on in the night, wearing the same ragged coat, running through an alleyway. Concern and wonder of the boy led to where she was now, standing on yet another rooftop as the boy takes pictures of the fight below them. 

“Fancy seeing you again,” She said, her voice cutting through the cold Gotham air. The boy jumped around in surprise. Meeting her eyes for only a second before casting them down to the ground.

“Hello Ma’am,” He said quietly, the coat covering the bottom half of his face muffling his already quiet words. 

“So how is it that a young boy like yourself just happens to end up at the scene of yet another Batman fight? I don’t even wander across his fights this often,” She watched as the boy looked around uncomfortably, opening his mouth before clamping it shut. “You want to say something, feel free to say it,” The boy opened his mouth hesitantly.

“My mom always told me not to talk to strangers,” He said finally, a smug smile gracing across his face before he shrunk in on himself. Instantly regretting his words. She paused taking in the sight before her before laughing.

“You’ve got spunk kid,” He looked up hesitantly, “Now go home it’s late,” She watched as the boy sprinted off the rooftop, scrambling down the same fire escape she used to climb up. Waiting for a handful of seconds before following the boy. She watched from the rooftop as he ran down the alleyway before coming out onto a street. And in that split second she made a decision that would change her life forever, she followed the kid home. 

This is creepy, a new low, she thought to herself as she followed the boy down back allies and roads until they reached the edge of the city. The tall buildings growing more spread out and smaller as the boy continues to trudge on. The longer she followed the boy the more doubts filled her mind, leaving more questions to be answered about the strange boy.

At least I have to make sure that he gets home safe, to his parents. But what parent would allow their kid to travel into the city every night and if they didn’t know...how would they not know! This kid must be out every night. She reasoned as the boy finally turned off a long road just outside the city. Intrigued, she followed the boy, ducking behind the trees that obscured her vision and the boy runs down the long driveway. She followed at a distance before she saw it. Turning the corner of the house, no the mansion came into view. The trees faded away abruptly as a perfectly manicured lawn took over, flowing though out the empty space as a path of shrubs escort the gravel driveway to the front doors. From her position at the end of the driveway she could barely make out the kid disappearing behind the large doors. 

Pure wonder took over her mind as she crept up slowly to the front door, cringing as the gravel crunched underfoot. The massive building looming over her as she walked closer. As she walked up the stair she spotted a security camera pointing directly at her. Freezing in place she looked around franticly for other security cameras before something caught her eye. Selina prided herself on her knowledge of different types of security cameras. After stealing from a handful of measures anyone would pick up a few things. So when she saw the red light that should have been going, showing that the camera was recording, was non-existent, she slowly walked forward to the door. As she pressed her hand against the cold metal she stared in shock as the door creaked open. Slowly but surely she stepped inside.

A large hallway met her eyes. From the large rounded ceiling, shooting up high above her to the expensive artwork adorning the walls, everything about this place screamed rich. Screamed Gotham elite. Her footsteps echoing loudly as they ricochet off of the walls around her as she slowly slips her hand away from the door, guiding the door shut. As she looked around the darkroom, not willing to turn a light o,n something shiny caught her eye. As she slowly made her way into a side room, her thoughts of the boy almost vanishing as she walked across the room. Slowly creeping forward as to not bump into anything in the dark room before it caught her eye.

The gems glinting underneath the display case. She reached out, pulling back the glass before running her gloved fingers over the objects. Necklaces, rings, and other jews adorned the case. Some more tarnished then others but all showing the distinctive Egyptian markings. Delicately she reached out to one of the necklaces, the Saphire scarab dangling from the bottom. Its jews glinting from the faint light coming from the hallway. Suddenly the sound of faint footsteps reaches her ears, she whips around still holding the necklace.

“You can take it,” The boy said from the doorway, holding a small box in his hands, “Mother smuggled in into the country. It was found at a dig site in Egypt and she kept it. It was supposed to go to a college in Cairo but instead it just sits here,”

“You left the door open,” She said intrigued.

“I know,” He stated calmly with a small smile, he took a small step backward before signaling her to follow. Hesitantly she followed the boy down a maze of hallways all as grandeur and lavish as the first one. The house seemed perfect, too perfect. Like a museum that was somebody’s house. A perfect model of a house, but yet uninhabited. Suddenly the boy turned, opening a door off to the sides. Squinting at the sudden bright light slicing through the comfortable darkness, she stepped inside. The walls were covered in books. Large bookcases that rose to the ceiling sounded tables and chairs that were scattered perfectly around the open space. In the middle of the room a large fireplace with more expensive jews and other objects laid strewn out on the mantle. The room, like the rest of the house, seemed uninhabited. Not a single sign that someone lived there. No books out, or mugs on the tables. The fireplace its self held no wood and instead was filled with cobwebs. Stepping down into the room she made her way over to a table in which the younger boy was standing around. Opening the box he began to take some pictures out.

She watched in awe as picture after picture of the vigilantes and villains alike lay spread onto the table. She glanced down at the boy who was holding one out to her. Slowly she reached out, taking the pictures hesitantly in her hands before almost dropping it in awe. It was her, standing on a rooftop, Almost glowing in the Gotham night from the streetlights below. It was taken up close, almost…

“This is the one you took of me that night,” She said as the boy looked down to the floor nodding, she realized that through this whole exchange he had never met her eyes. “It’s wonderful,” She breathed out still enraptured by the pictures. “You’ve got a real gift kid, it’s even better the on the camera!”

“They always look better once they’re developed,” He mumbled, his face flushing red at the complements.

“You have anyone living here with you?” She asked hesitantly, looking around at the seemingly abandoned hallway. 

“My parents are out on a business trip,” 

“You know when they’ll be back?” She pressed, hoping she wasn’t coming across as creepy as she was in her head.

“Soon,” 

“What’s your name?” 

“You ask a lot for questions for a thief who is breaking into a child’s home,” He deflected with a small smirk, glancing up before looking down. Regret of his words filling his face as he almost instantly curled in on himself. She looked down at him before moving her hand back to the pictures. He jumped back stumbling over himself before realizing that she wasn’t going towards him. 

“Woh your ok,” She said, holding her hands up in surrender as she lowered herself down, watching as the boy sunk to the floor, curling in on himself. “I’m not going to hurt you,” He looked up for a second, tears brimming in his eyes.

“You should, I’m a danger to you,” The words muddled by his arm wrapping around him to hold his knees up. Confusion clear on her face as she leaned back. 

“Ok, I hear that you think that. Can you tell me your name?” She watched as the boy hesitated, weighing his options. Slowly he glanced up, meeting her eyes for only a second before looking away.

“Tim,”

“Come on” Selina says, running a hand through his hair and shaking off the memories, “Let’s get some food in you,” Slowly shifting over, tucking her arm around his torso, before shifting him up onto his feet. Tim gasped in pain, stumbling into her side. 

“I’m ok, I’m ok,” He mumbled, blinking the dots out of his vision as he stumbled back to the bed. Waving his hand in an attempt to deflect her concern as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders before hoisting himself to his feet. The momentum tipping him over.

“I’ve got you,” She reassured, stepping out in front of him to steady him. Her arm not leaving his side. Slowly but surely they shuffled step by step. Moving around the myriad of potted plants scattered around the floor. The tiled floor cold under their feet as they shuffled across the room. His breathing becoming more and more labored as he gritted his teeth together, Selina pretending not to notice him hissing in pain. Reaching to couches she sat down with him, slowly shiting her arm form out underneath him to grab a muffin, “You’ve got to take to easy for the next few days ok, that was the doctor orders,” She said, leaning back into the couch and fulling her legs up underneath her.

“You took me to Leslies?” He asked, looking up at her confused.

“Ya looked pretty bad kiddo and ya know she loves ya,” Harley stated as she walked into the room. Biting down into one of the muffins, forgetting about the wrapper. Making a face she pulled out the half-chewed wrapper, spraying crumbs around her face. Pamela stared at her dumbfounded, her mouth flapping open and closed with no sound.

“How… you know what I don’t want to know you thought prosses, Dr.Thompkins gave us some painkiller to give you, unfortunately, most of those injuries will just have to heal on their own,” She said, passing Harley a napkin.

“You scared us there kitten, don’t do it again,” Selina said softly.

“Next time I'll just ask them not to shoot me, ‘excuse me, sir, could you please maybe not shoot me? Thanks’,” Smirking he glanced up to see the edges of her mouth twitching up slightly but her eyes still remained serious.

“Brat,” Harley exclaimed, picking up one of the comfortable pillows and chucking it at him. Ducking he watched as if soar over his head before colliding with one of the potted plants behind him. Dirt spilled over the floor but the pot somehow still in one piece. “Oops,” She said looking over at Pamela guilty.

“Klutz,” The insult diminished by the fond tone as she shook her head with a small sigh. Not even bothering to move she sat further back in her chair as vines shot out from different angles. Some reaching out for the dustpan and broom that seems to always be out and others picking up the small sprout laying helplessly on the ground and glancing it decently into a new pot. 

“Ya know ya love me!” She stated with a smile, “Anyways we’re totally doing a girls night today!” Tim glanced down and smiled, the last time they had done a ‘girls night’ it had ended up with a broken tv and a peel-off face mask coating his hair, “Oh come on we haven’t done one in so long!”

“I believe that’s because the last ‘girls night’ we did ended up with Batman on my tail for weeks! And its almost afternoon, not nighttime,” Selina rebuked.

“No we’ll do good this time! Actually stay in for once, watch a movie or something, and who cares what time it is!’”

“Only if we use your nail polish,” Selina relented as the blond girl shot up from her seat, sprinting out of the room. Tim watched as she slightly cringed at the sound of things rustling and crashing to the floor. She entered back into the room, her arms laden with baskets overflowing with different skincare products and nail polish. She tossed them down onto the low coffee table and Selina leaned forward, beginning to sort out the nail polish by color. Tim pushed himself upon his arm, attempting to bring himself to his feet, before falling back down the couch with a wince.

“Hey hey hey, take it easy,” Harley insisted, concern blatant on her face, “Wadda need I can get it for ya,”

“Coffee,” He mumbled, ashamed of his inability and their concern. Of course I got myself hurt and now they’re taking the time to help me. Thye probably just are doing it because they feel obligated to, they don’t actually care anyways, why would they-

“Don’t even go there kid,” Pamela said, not even looking up from the nail polish bottle she was inspecting as she cut off his internal rambling. “We are here to help you and you’re not a burden. What do you think about his color,” She held up a bottle of dark green polish. The color seeming to turn black in the glare of the light streaming in through the windows.

“It...um...Looks good? You chose good making it darker than your skin tone. It makes it stand out but also not by much. Plus it’s very professional,” He commented, listening to the rumble of the coffee machine running in the other room.

“I forget that ya Cat’s kid and then ya go and do something like that to remind me!” Harley shouted, peeking her head around the corner to grin at him. Selina silently stood up and walked into the kitchen, rustling through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for.

“How are you feeling? You’ve been off your meds for a couple of days,” She said handing him the small pills and a small glass of water. Tim set the water back down onto the table, popping the pills into his mouth and swallowing them. 

“How long have I been out?”

“Just about two days, one of them was spent with Leslie. She said that you just needed some sleep,” She ran her hands through his hair as he looked down taking in the information. “I do believe that you are supposed to call her soon so she can yell at you herself!”

“Joy,”

“Also Seeliinnna will you take me to the store to get hair dye, plain hair is only fun for so long,” Harley asked, pulling apathetically on her bleached tips. Tim watched as Selina processed the question, looking down at him with concern.

“Go, I’ll be fine,” He insisted, having off her concern as Harley walked back into the room, a cup of coffee in hand. 

“Ok!” She exclaimed nearly spilling the drink as she handed it off to Tim before turning to Selina, “So I’m thinking about dying it-”

“-Tell me on the way,” Selina intersected, grabbing the younger girls arm and leading he rout the door. “Be back soon,” Tim glanced up from his cup before nodding slightly in return, his lips not leaving their position on the rim of the coffee cup, blowing slightly on the hot beverage. He looked over to Pamela, catching her eyes as he tipped his head back. Dumping the hot, scalding liquid down his throat. Gasping and wincing as it burns his throat on the way down.

“Do you even have tastebuds?” She asked mockingly, tossing him the remote to the tv before leaning back into her chair. Tim shook his head admiralty, picking up the cup again. “Anyways Selina was telling me about your new idea for the Greenhouse, care to share?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tim's medication is a little biased off of mine. I get super bad intrusive thoughts when I haven't taken my meds in even a day. I can definitely feel when I haven't taken them so yes some medication does wear for that quickly, but not all. I just wanted to put that bit of disclaimer out there for you guys. I'm trying to upload weekly, I'm aiming for every Saturday but I've been struggling a lot in school recently so we'll see if that works out in these upcoming weeks. Ok, I love you guys so much, thank you some much for reading!!!


	5. Of family, friends, and angry parental figures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry this took like a super long time. I ended up going through some stuff with my mental health and just needed to take some time away from posting. I needed to get back to where I began with writing, not for anyone else but for myself. To stop caring about word counts and comments and start caring about what I write. I also ended up writing two chapters ahead of this before even finishing this one. And to top it all off I joined an amazing Tumblr RPG group, links to some of the blogs will be at the end. I have been writing some fics and some Vicki Vale articles for them as well. I really hope you guys like this and are having an amazing day!! <3

“So then I told them, ‘I don’t have your money’ which at the time was technically true. But the guy still had the gun pointed at me. Side note it was like a super petty gun, pearl handle, and everything. But anyway so then I, like, flipped over his head and beat his ass! And as I was getting up, what did I spot? His wallet! So I was all like, ‘I didn’t have your money, but now I do!’ And I ran out of the window!” Harley rambled excitedly, throwing her hands around passionately as Selina pushed her back in the chair. 

“Stop moving,” She said as she dipped the brush back into the bowl. Carefully stroking the dye into her hair. Tim watched from his position on the couch as the blue dye began to run down the trash bag Harley was wearing around her back. Quickly Pamela darted across the room with a towel, placing it underneath the girl delicately as to not smudge her wet nails.

“I swear if you stain my carpet,” She threatened, returning to her seat and sorting through the mess of nail polish and skincare that was dumped rather unceremoniously onto the table. Tim smirked as he scoured over the myriad of colors covering the table, the reflection of the solar-powered lights overhead bouncing off of the bottles as the moon began to rise in the dark Gotham night overhead. 

“What color ya thinking Timmers?” Harley asked, turning her hair to the side to look at him before Selina forced it back into place.

“I’m not too sure, still looking,” He said, holding up ad inspecting a tan bottle. He glanced up as Pamela passed a bottle across the table. He furrowed his brow a bit in confusion as he looked down at the dark color. The sleek red coloring reflecting off the sun coming throw the glass ceiling above. “It’s definitely something different,” 

“It’s not your typical nude or tan polish but it would look really good on you,” Selina commented as she glanced over. 

“Give it a shot! Try something bold!” Harley added excitedly as he turned over the bottle in his hand, pondering the bold color.

“I think I’ll use it,” He finally said, looking up and shooting Pamela a small grin. Brushing off the pain in his shoulder as the dull throbbing pain returned, he moved back slightly in an attempt to mask the wince of pain. Pamela caught his eyes knowingly but to his luck didn’t say anything. Instead, she simply raised her eyebrow in questioning disappointment, almost worse than her actually saying anything.

“Ok, you’re all done, Selina said, patting the girl on the shoulder. “This will need to sit for-”

“Yes, I know how long it should sit for! I’ve done this sooo many times!” She protested.

“Then how come every time you do it you end up washing your hair too early and it washes all the pigment out?”

“Ah-ha,” She said wagging her finger, “That’s not because I forgot, that’s just because I got impatient!”

“Of course,” Selina relented, pausing to glance down at her phone. As she picked it up off the table a smile began to spread unconsciously across her face. Harley glanced over at Tim with a knowing look. 

“Soo Kitty…” she said, drawing out the syllables with a grin, picking up the towel around herself as she turned to face the other woman, “Hows Brucie?” Selina grinned softly to herself before glaring at Harley from over the top of the phone. 

“He’s fine, just wanted to make sure Tim was ok,” Selina said, as Tim looked away smiling softly. 

“Ya would think that after all this time of knowing that asshole this hero worship would go away!” Harley teased, “You’ve seen that man trip over his own son who was sprawled out over the floor for god’s sake!”

“Shut up,” He said, his face flushed from the banter, “And please just tell him I’m fine, I’ve already got Leslie mad at me. I really don’t want Alfred mad too! Seriously that man is terrifying when he’s mad, it's like he just expected better. It’s horrifying,” 

“When’d ya call the Doc?”

“When you were out at the store,” he said exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. Pushing the strands out of his face. “She was less than pleased,”

“I can understand that,” Selina commented, putting her phone down on the table in front. 

“So, what’d Brucie want?” Harley asked, walking over to the kitchen to remove the dye from her fingertips.

“He just wanted to make sure Tim-Cat was alright, and he offered to take me out to dinner,” She tried to add nonchalantly, but her excitement still seeped through.

“Tonight?” Harley yelled over the faucet.

“No, in a couple of days. He wanted to make sure that you were ok before going out for the evening,”

“Good cuz this is girls night! And honorary girls,” She said walking into the room, her hands scrubbed raw but still a faint tingle of blue on them as she gestured towards Tim. Scoffing he set down the pail polish before sitting back and admiring the color.

“How do you feel about the red Kittin?” Selina asked, walking over to sit next to him on the couch, reaching out and taking his hand in hers as she looked over the polish. “Good choice Pam. It’s nice to see you branching out,” 

“It’s just nail polish, it’s nothing big,” He rebuked, curling up against the armrest. 

“She’s got a point Timbers, sometimes it’s fun ta try new crazy shit! It’s exciting!” Harley exclaimed, before pausing. “I know what we’re gonna do today,”

“Should I be scared?” He asked dryly as he took another sip of coffee as Selina scoffed.

“With her, always!”

“I feel so betrayed! I swear it’ll be fun!” She protested, running out of the room, skidding on her heel as she turned the corner at top speed. Sighing, Selina reached out to grab her phone.

“Don’t know what she has planned but we’ll need music,”

“Where is my phone?” She glanced up surprised.

“Wow, it really took you that long to ask, I had the girls grab it when they stopped by the penthouse. It’s in my purse, could you…” She trailed off as she batted her eyelashes innocently across the table at Pamela. She raised an eyebrow and frowned at the other woman before the phone rounded the corner from the kitchen, carried by an offshoot of the vine growing across the ceiling,

“Oh, shit,” 

Ten missed calls, five voicemails, and thirty texts. Closing his eyes as he rolled his head back in resignation. Sighing he opened the phone, smiling down briefly in the background. Well, the part that was not hidden by the myriad of notifications. Selina’s jewelry still caught the light as she wrapped her arm around him. Looking down at the picture he can almost hear the shouts.

“Ms.Kyle! Ms.Kyle!”

“Over here Ms.Kyle!” 

“Ignore them,” She murmured into his ear, her fingers locking tightly around his own as they stepped out of the car. Tim squinted back, glancing around at the loud mass of reporters surrounding the entrance to the gala. He watched as she smiled around at all the reporters, waving slightly with her open hand as the clutch around her arm bounced around from the sudden movement. 

“You forget I’ve done this before,” he added as they begin the walk up the large marble steps. Selina paused, glancing down at him and smiling.

“Yeah, but this time they might be a little bit more...instant,” Tim frowned slightly as he glanced around at the reporters around them before bringing his lips up quickly in a grin.

“Ms.Kyle, how does it feel to officially be a mother?”

“Ms.Kyle! Will you be addressing the rumors about you adopting him purely out of wanting for his share in Drake industries!” 

“Ms.Kyle! Have you heard the threats from Janet Drake!”Only steps before the entrance she whirled around, starring the reporter directly in the eyes. 

“Listen, we are not here to give an official statement but I will have you know that yes, I have heard her empty statements. But I will also say that the court case is over, she lost,” The reporter stepped back slightly at her icy tone, as she smiles. A smile that did not meet her eyes. She heard the reporters shouting at another unlucky soul as they walked up towards the two.

“Selina!” She turned her head slightly, just enough to meet his eyes. 

“Hello Bruce,” The true smiles returned to her face as he walked towards the two of them, his two children trailing behind oddly as Jason was attempting to pull Dick away from the cameras. 

“Hey Tim, how are you doing?” He glanced down at his feet, his eyes looking anywhere that was not him. 

“I’m well sir, and you?”

“Well first as I’ve told you before, you don’t have to call me sir. And I’m doing well I…” He trailed off, glancing behind him slightly to see where his sons had gone. “Dick… what are you…” Dick grinned at him from his position in a headstand on the steps as the reporter’s camera flashed around him. Jason stood off to the side, watching in what could either be annoyance, awe or just being uncomfortable in the new environment. He gestured with his hand and the two boys made their way over to him. 

“Yes?” Dick asked innocently, a grin plastered on his face as Bruce sighed in resignation. 

“Before we enter, Dick please don’t do any tricks in the building. I don’t care if the kids ask for it. And Jason I know that this is all still a little overwhelming so if you want you could stick with me or if you wanted you could go explore the area. Just don’t go anywhere that you shouldn’t be and if you are, then don’t get caught,” The boys grinned as they entered the building. Bruce watched as the doors swung shut behind them before turning back to Selina. “Is this your first gala together?” 

“It is,” She smiled widely gesturing to the cameras., “Hence all of the company,”

“Well, it’s important! I could take a picture of you two if you would like?”

“You ok with that TimCat?” She asked, glancing down at the boy as he nodded silently in response. She wrapped her arm around him as they posed for the picture. Tim attempted to ignore the reporters who were capitalizing on the perfect moment. 

“There we go!” Bruce exclaimed as he walked back to them, “I’ll text it to you later,”

“That’d be lovely,” She watched as the taller man turned towards the door, a little bit hurriedly as to catch his sons before they broke anything too expensive. She turned back around, smiling at Tim as she offered him her hand. Taking it he looked up at her with a small smile. “Ready to make an entrance?” 

The buzzing of his phone snapped him out of the fond memory. Glancing down dread filled him as he slowly clicks on the text.

ActualDickTM:: I will sic Alfred on you if you don’t respond to me

tootiredforthis: oh god please no

ActualDickTM: HE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ActualDickTM: Seriously dude what happened? Jasons been running up the walls with worry

Tootiredforthis: ok that’s a weird saying but i’m fine

nerd: Dick tells me that you’re alive

nerd: What safe house are you at, I’m coming by

nerd: What the fuck!?! I thought I changed my name back

tootiredforthis: you did, i changed it back

tootiredforthis: and i’m at pam’s house

“Ok!” Harley exclaimed as she sprinted back into the room, her arms laden with different bags. As she dumped the bags onto the already covered table she began to open the bags that almost looked like purses. Tim watched in horror as she began to pull brushes and different cosmetic items out of the bags. Spreading out the numerous pallets and products over the table, pushing the nail polish and skincare items aside. In his shock, he can barely register the music that started suddenly.

“No,”

“Yes!” She pleaded, “You’re trying out new colors, why not try something entirely new?” Desperately he glanced around at the other women for help.

“Sorry kitten, I actually want to see how this goes,” Sighing, he turned back to Harley.

“If you stick something in my eye we’re done,” 

“Most people have more rules than that! Any colors you want to try?” He shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know enough about makeup to have a preference,”

“Perfect!” She cried out as she clapped her hands together, scooting forward as she tilted her head. Examining his face before turning to pick up different products.

“Oh uh, by the way, Jason should be swinging by sometime tonight. Not quite sure when,” He said, closing his eyes as Harley began to rub a smooth but cold product over his face. 

“I’m ok with him coming as long as he doesn’t lay a finger on any of my babies,” Pamela stated but with no real concern in her voice as she filled through what looked like an online book on her phone. Tim hummed in agreement as he felt Harley’s hands brushing something soft across his face. He zoned out slightly as Harley quietly explained what she was doing. Not that it made much of a difference seeing as he didn’t even know what she was doing.

“So I’m gonna take this warm brown right here and tap it into your crease-” She was cut off from her rambling from a sharp rapping sound at the large glass doors leading to the balcony. Pamela sat up warily as Selina leaned forward before pulling herself to her feet. 

“Timmy!” He barely had time to brace himself before the figure rushed at him, “What happened are you alright?”

“Relax Nightwing, I’m fine,” The older boy stood, placing his hand on his hip and glaring as he surveyed the boy. “Well mostly fine, ok somewhat fine but that’s not the point!”

“Hey Timbo,” The flash of a camera nearly blinded him as he glanced over the shoulder of Dick. There Jason stood in full Robin regalia, smiling mischievously as he held a small phone in his hands, “Nice makeup,”

“Thank you, I think it makes me look rather dashing,” He shot back, although lacking any sort of resentment or bite. 

“Seriously Timmy it really does suit you. The subtle contour mixed with the deep blush does well to make your cheekbones more prominent. And the smoky eye mixed in with the half cut crease,” Dick commented, more to himself than anyone else present in the room before he turned to Harley, “You did a really nice job,” 

“Oh, thanks! I was thinkin’ it might be a little too out there, ya know? A little too over the top,” Smiling as she tapped him on the head with a large powder brush.

“No, it looks amazing!” Jason moved forward glaring at Dick as he excitedly conversed with the other women.

“What happened?” Taking in a big sign he looked at him lazily.

“Well I was actually doing something good for once and these guys shot me and pushed me off a building. But its no big deal, I got the information anyway so it was worth it. Ever heard of Michael Mitchelson of Mitchelson Incorporated?”

“Yeah, the whole city has. We’ve been trying to pin some stuff on him for a while now but just don’t have the evidence,” Dick stated seriously, all the joking tone now vanished from his face as he looks intently at Tim, “He is a very dangerous man,”

“Yeah I’ve already figured that out,” He laughed, gesturing to himself aimlessly, “Anyways I’ve got something for you guys. It’s nothing incriminating in the sense that we need to take him out of power but it is enough to take him out of the running for mayor,”

“How incriminating?”

“Pictures of him and a woman who is most definitely not his wife in a rather compromising situation. Now, you can have your thoughts on cheating and monogamy as a whole but-”

“Cheating on his wife, especially considering the circumstances, that’ll drop his ratings from ten to zero,” Jason finished, nodding along slightly. “Would have been a perfect plan,”

“Yeah, what I don’t understand were those men. They were professionals, expensive ones at that. Not from a gang or rouge in the area, or in all of Gotham at that. They were well educated, knew where I would be. Or at least that someone would be in that area. Still a very high probability that they didn’t know who would be there, only that someone would,”

“Tim-Cat didn’t even so much as tell us, we only found out the night of,” Harley added, almost glumly.

“Your time is almost up,” Pamela said, breaking the silence that had fallen from the conversation before. Her phone and subsequently book, now nowhere to be seen. Excitedly Harley jumped up, almost tripping over the carpet as she ran to the bathroom. Eager to wash out the dye in her hair. 

“Anyways, did you get the pictures?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get them over to you soon. Just need to develop them and such,” Tim said nonchalantly as Dick glanced over at him.

“But no more of this investigation? You’re hurt and you can always just call us if you need someone else to do it. I thought I had gotten enough of this bullshit dealing with the others and now I have to deal with it from you too?” He mumbled exhaustedly somewhat to himself.

“Hey! I’m not as bad as they are from what I’ve heard,”

“Are you sure about that?” Selina asked, the corners of her mouth perking up as she raised an eyebrow. “What about the time that you-”

“We don’t talk about that,” He interjected quickly.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!”

“Yes I do, you always bring it up. That was one time and it was a while ago, I even bring extra snacks now,”

“I don’t get it, what did he do?” Jason asked leaning forward slightly and staring at Selina.

“Well you see, Tim here thought it would be a good idea to break into this drug dealers warehouse and attempted to take them down all on too many cups of coffee to count and no sleep for two days,”

“Well did he do it?” Jason laughed as Tim glared at him.

“Yes, actually I did! Just got home and passed out for like a day,” Trailing off as Dick stared at him.

“I, dear god I swear you are going to make me go grey in like five months. As if Young Justice isn’t enough to deal with,”

“How are they doing? I mean it’s hard enough to be a teenage superhero but those kids have all sorts of pressure on them,” Selina asked intently as Dick inhaled deeply.

“Don’t even get me started. Superboy’s been going through some stuff at home and won’t stop ruining the punching bags in the training room but won’t go to anyone to talk about it. Kid Flash decided that he was going to take him and Wonder Girl ‘under his wing’ despite the fact that he doesn’t know what he’s doing ever and I’m just waiting for that to play out badly. And Impulse and Blue Beetle and are so obviously nervous around each other but won’t even talk about their very obvious feelings for each other!” He ranted as everyone else watched in amusement.

“Denying feelings? Sounds like someone I know. On that note, how is Barbara doing?” The room went silent as Selina finished her sentence looking over at Dick with sympathy. He paused, turning his head to the ground.

“She’s doing better, emotionally I mean. The, umm, incident took a lot out of her but she is doing better. I think it’s not like she will actually tell anyone if she’s struggling,” Running his hands through his hair as he spoke, his voice choking up a bit as he spoke.

“How long ago was it now?” Tim asked softly.

“Two months ago, Joker was put in Arkham around that time so it’s only days before he will inevitably break out again. I just,” He broke off as he inhaled slowly, the air coming in ragged as everyone watched anxiously. All unsure what to do. “I just want to be there for her but I don’t know what she needs,” 

“Keep doing what you’re doing now,” Pamela offered, “She needs all the people around her as she can. But she is a strong person, I know she’s already starting to get back into the game. What is she going by?”

“Oracle, she’s done a few things helping out through comms but I know she wants to do some stuff with Black Canary in the future,” Jason said looking over at Dick as the older boy smiled.

“Yeah, she won’t let this get the better of her. Speaking of that I need to go, I have to finish patrol and then I have to help her set up some computers in her apartment,” Dick pulled himself to his feet as he smiled softly. From the corner of Tim’s eye, he could see Pamela and Selina exchange a knowing look. 

“Have fun you two,” Selina said glancing over at Jason knowingly who only shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“Patrol shouldn’t be that bad anyways tonight, don’t know of any rogues who are planning anything,” Tim said distracted as he watched as Jason pulled out his phone and smirked down, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jason smirked as he continued to stare down at his phone. The blue light glowing faintly on his face as it illuminated the white whole in his domino mask. “Just making sure a picture gets saved,”

“What picture! Jason,” He paused glaring, “Don’t you dare,”

“Too late,”

“If that picture ever resurfaces I will end you, do you understand?” He threatened glaring as Jason snickered under his breath and the two headed back over to the door.

“Bye Timmy,” He called out as they stepped into the night air, closing the door quietly behind them. 

“You know that picture is going to come back again right?” Selina asked, smirking softly as Tim glared at her.

“If I refuse to admit it exists then maybe it won’t”

“Like the past and past actions ever stay hidden. The things you think won’t come back to get you are always the ones that do,” Harley stated loudly as she walked back in the room, a towel tied up around her hair that twisted over to run down her back like a thick braid.

“That's oddly ominous,” Pamela said, raising an eyebrow and Harley crossed the room before throwing herself down next to the green woman.

“Just the truth,”

“Yeah well I still haven’t done my nails and that ominous talk is weird, so what show are we watching tonight?” Selina asked, leaning over the table to pick out a color for her nails as Harley started enthusiastically naming different shows. Tim sat back and smiled to himself as he looked around the room. Maybe life was difficult and at times dangerous but times like these reminded him of what he still had. Reminded him of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the one that started it all:https://growingupgotham.tumblr.com/
> 
> mine: https://barbara-gordonewithyou.tumblr.com/
> 
> and https://d-songbird-l.tumblr.com/
> 
> Vicki Vale blog: https://xoxo-gotham-girl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Its a super fun group that you guys should totally go check out, ok shameless self-promotion over


	6. Conner!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner receives news that shakes everything he had ever known as he grapples with the unknown of his future and his relationship with Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Conner time everybody! This chapter does deal a lot with manipulation so I will be posting a couple of resources for dealing with and figuring out when you are being manipulated and manipulative behavior. Almost everything that Luthor does in this chapter is a form of manipulation so just be careful ok guys? I really appreciate all of the love and support from you guys and it means so much! <3

Cities have energy. Most people in the city can feel it. The buzz of traffic that turns into white noise over time. The tall buildings looming overhead turning those below to stop and stare upwards. The thrill and energy a city holds is what draws some people in. Making you hold your head a little higher, your shoulders pushed back just a tad more than usual. The visitors feel the fire that draws people in. Heat soaring into the hearts of those willing as the lull of the city draws them in. The same energy is what often pushes others away. Instead of the competing and empowering song of the city. The song of cars, people, and life that draws some in is the same thing that repulses others. The song seems to be overpowering and defining as the heat scorches their skin. 

For Conner, some of that applies. He loved the bustling city. The song that is never-ending and the energy it brings. The buildings that towered above acting as a blanket, wrapping him in their embrace as he walked the streets far, far below. The allure of the city, however, mainly applies to the outside. The apartment’s interior was a far cry from that of the comforting house he had grown so accustomed to. Long gone were the expansive rooms with space to spare and were replaced with rooms will furniture packed tightly, get tasteful. From the fields and acres around the farmhouse to an apartment surrounded by even more buildings. So he found solace out on the streets and parks etching a maze through the buildings. Freeing himself from the confinements of the apartments and taking in the unfamiliar ambiance. 

“Hey uhh, Clark?” He called out awkwardly as he looped the laces on his shoes. Straightening out his back as he made his way into the main room and peered into the bedroom that had been converted into an office, leaving Conner with something that resembled a walk-in closet a bit more than a room. But these are the consequences of living in a big city. “Still better than the cave,” He murmured, shaking his head slightly as Clark looked up from his computer. His glasses slipping a bit from the sudden movement.   
“Yes?”

“I’m going out for a bit,”

“Ok,” Clark said, smiling slightly tensely as he glanced away. “I have to report at the gala at the museum with Lois so we won’t be here tonight. There’s leftovers and stuff in the fridge,” 

“Ok,” He said, quickly turning towards the door. Grabbing his jacket on the way out. Bart had insisted he get a different jacket when he moved onto the farm. Something not as dramatic as the one Superboy was notorious for wearing. He ended up dragging Cassie along with them as they searched for a new jacket which ended him up, somewhat unsurprisingly, with a different leather jacket. 

Quickly he made his way down the stairs until he reached the first floor, eager to be free from the confinements of the building. A smile stretching across his face as he inhaled a deep breath of air. The faint smell of gas wafting up as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. There are some things you just have to get used to in the city, the smell of gas is one of them. A part of him still longed for the fields and fresh air of ma and pa’s farm but the city was new, exciting. Like a child opening presents or the first snowfall of the year. In his first week, he found himself walking because he enjoyed it or because he couldn’t stand to stay in the apartment any longer.

Conner knew the only reason he was even living with Clark was due to a so-called ‘heated discussion’ to quote him. No sense in having a private conversation when there are two people with super hearing even within the same building. Lois had welcomed him with open arms. Going out of her way to make him feel comfortable. He still couldn’t tell even two months later if she was trying to welcome him or make up for Clarks less than admirable response. Every interaction held a slightly uncomfortable, almost hostile tone. Conner knew he was trying, or at least he thought he was. It’s hard to wrap your head around the fact that your enemy had cloned you. Even harder to house and live with said clone. 

He’s just adjusting, Conner reasoned as he stepped off the curb. Weaving his way through the long line of cars heading anywhere and yet who all ended up at the same red light. He needs some time. Maybe I just have to prove myself? If I show I’m good enough he could see me as Conner and not just as his clone? The same thoughts that had been on loop in his head ever since he had first met Clark seemed so much louder from the day he moved in. 

It was like everything he did had to be thought and planned out so he wouldn’t mess up. It never worked anyways, either he would get too angry and forget or just end up messing it all by anyways, but still, he would try. Which lead, time and time again, to broken punching bags and an increasingly more worried Cassie. Luckily there was someone who was willing to say what everything was thinking.

“Clark,” Dinah had stated, closing the door to the conference room behind her. Conner watched anxiously as he stood awkwardly down the hall, standing uncomfortably by the corner. The cold wall of the cave pressed up against his side. She smiled softly through the closed door at him before she walked over to the table. Taking a seat at the end opposite Clark and folded her hands. It wasn’t like he was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. The hearing bit, he could argue that it was just natural. But there was no excuse for the use of x-ray vision. Well besides the truth, he was curious. Dinah had practically waved him over to follow him as she led Clark to the room so naturally, he followed. At least she thought she was waving him over. “I think it’s time we had a little chat,”  
“A little chat?”

“Yes, Conner has been living with your parents, you do understand that right? Your parents who are currently attempting to fill your place in his life and soon it will be too late to change that. When people feel outcast from their own family they find a new one. For better or for worse,”

“For worse?” He asked sitting up a bit straighter as he eyed her cautiously. “Dinah I’m not sure I follow,”

“Conner is a good kid who is trying to find his place in life, who has a place in his life. And right now you don’t,” Unfolding her hands as she crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair. Attempting to maintain eye contact with him as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

“And?” Clark asked nervously as Dinah stared at him dumbfounded.

“And? That’s all you have to say? You have done the bare minimum when it comes to his training. Who better to help him but you? He is getting older and stronger and it’s time to get him out of Smallville and somewhere where he can make the difference he wants to!”  
“That's not my responsibility!” He shot back, Conner felt his heart sink as he turned to leave having heard enough already. 

“Not your responsibility,” He paused, turning back around at the sound of Dinah’s voice. It came out cold, like a pond frozen over. On the surface, there is only smooth ice, a pretend calm before the storm. But lurking underneath where the ice couldn’t not reach revealed her true feelings. “Well then indulge me. Who was it who took you in as a baby?”

“The Kents,”

“And was it their responsibility to do so?”

“Well no but-”

“So you’re telling me,” She interrupted, holding a hand up in mock confusion almost as if she was holding an invisible wine glass. “That two strangers took you in> Two complete strangers who had no idea about your background, powers, or if you were even from this solar system?” That those strangers than had to help you figure out your powers when they had no concept of what you were even capable of? Was that their responsibility?” After a beat of silence he looked back up at her sighing and shaking his head.

“No,”

“Then give him a chance. He may be a clone but he is his own person. Just try, because soon it may be too late,” With that she pushed herself to her feet. The pattern of her fishers imprinted on her left leg along with a red circle from where she had crossed her legs. Walking towards the door Conner watched as she flashed a smile towards the door, to which he assumed was directed towards him and not the door. Placing a hand delicately on the door handle before turning back around to face him.

“Oh and Clark?”

“Yes?”

“You might want to tell Lois a bit more about him besides that he’s a clone,” Clark stared at her as a bit of the color drained from his face.

“What did you tell Lois? How long have you been talking?” He demanded as Dinah opened the door, staring at Conner and tilting her head to the side as if telling him to go before Clark noticed him. As he walked away hurriedly down the long corridor he heard Dinah call over her shoulder smugly.

“Bye Clark,”

Conner was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard the slamming of car doors behind him. Glancing behind quickly as he picked up his pace only slightly. Four men in suits began to trail behind him slightly. Turning sharply he started to head into a park, a popular public park for that matter. His heartbeat accelerated as every equation flashed through his mind.

Do they know who I am or are they just trailing Clark Kent’s son? He thought frantically as the men continued to follow him, always staying a short distance behind. No that would be stupid, or would it? Did Clark write anything controversial recently? Wait, I didn’t read his newest article. Should I have? Will he like me more if I try to take an interest in what he does?

“Conner Kent?” A rough voice from behind shaking himself out of his thoughts. He whipped around to face the four men. “Could you come with me,” A tall man in front said, gesturing to a car that was parked along the road that ran parallel to the park. They led me here, he realized as he stared directly at the man in front of him. Attempting to take in every detail he could, from his eyes hidden behind sunglasses to the way the wind blew across his hair that was cut short. 

“Why would I do that? You’ve been following me and I’m not comfortable with stalkers,” He stated, his hands moving up slightly into a defensive pose instinctively.

“There is someone who would like to speak to you. They have some importance of utmost importance,”

“And this person is…?”

“Mr. Luthor, he will be meeting with you personally.” His heart seemed to stop as the world seemed to almost define around him. His muscles tensed as he looked around for something, anything that he could use as a distraction or some way to make them leave. Every option from faking heat exhaustion or a panic attack to screaming something. Maybe blame them for something realistic like stalking or just coming up with an entirely new story crossed his mind as his entire body seemed to be preparing for any of the choices he had. Conner was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the man's next words entirely, Words that seemed to shake everything around him.

“It’s about your health. I was told to ask if you had been experiencing any of the following. Headaches, fatigue, soreness, lack of concentration, loss of coordination, or fainting. If so I would advise you to follow me,” Conner felt his feet begin to move forward slowly and before he could think over his actions he was walking towards the men. Keeping distance he followed the to the car, and taking a deep breath he stepped inside.

How could I have been so stupid, he chastised himself as he sat down somewhat uncomfortably on the smooth leather seats. Things that he had been pushing away for the past few weeks came crashing down. The slight discomfort in his shoulders after training, the few black dots that would appear sometimes when he stood up after sitting for a long amount of time. Things small enough as to not draw too much of his attention but things that he should have addressed nonetheless, Conner was so busy caught up in his thoughts that he hardly even recognized when the car stopped moving. Quickly he stepped out, careful to duck his head on the way out of the car which was too low to the ground for his liking. Craning his head up to the buildings around him in an attempt to get some sort of a grasp on his location until he saw it. The large blocky lettering overhead on the building in front of him that seemed to drain the blood from his face, He was at Lex Corps Metropolis headquarters. 

Mr.Luthor is waiting for you,” One of the men said as they got back in the car and promptly drove away. Slowly he turned back to face the building. The large glass doors seemed to stare him down as he stood on the curb. People weaving around him on their way unaware of his panic as he continued to stare at the building. Slowly he breathed in deeply, feeling his lungs fill with air until he thought they would burst. Before he could rethink one last time he pushed off his heel, walking briskly towards the door. 

The cold air rushing past him as it mixed with the warm air the second he opened the door. Stepping off to the side of the door Conner scanned around the lobby, unaware of what he was even looking for. Shoes collided noisily with the tile floor that was so clean he could make out every detail of his face. People heading in and out of the building as he watched them intently.

Do they know who they work for and what the company does or are they just following orders from higher up? He wondered as he glanced over at the set of elevators to his left which emptied, unloading another group of people. They flowed out of the cramped space with dignity as they conversed with one another. Conner could see their eyes lingering on him as they passed. He paused, finally realizing how out of place he must look. His jacket and jeans that he had accidentally torn so many times that at this point looked like they were for style stood out like a hedgehog in a box full of hamsters. He was passed by people wearing suits that seemed to belong at the gala that Clark would be attending tonight. Looking over his shoulder and through the glass at the streets, he so desperately wanted to roam, he turned and walked towards the desk.

“Excuse me,” He said uncomfortably as he cleared his throat. “Where would I find Mr.Luthor?” One of the women from behind the desk stared at him, tucking a strand of flyaway hair as she raised an eyebrow. Her eyes seemed to grow tired.

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked slowly, picking up a pen and running it through her fingers. Her crimson nail polish reflecting in the fluorescent lights from above.

“I think so?” He offered weakly, shoving his hands in his pockets in defeat and embarrassment.

“You think, or you know?”

“Know? Look can you just ask him please?” He watched as she slowly reached towards the phone. Picking it up and dialing a few numbers, all while maintaining direct eye contact.

“Jacklyn there is someone,” She paused as she scanned Conner up and down. Her lips pursing as she frowned before beginning again. “Who claims that he has an appointment with Mr.Luthor. Can you see if he is supposed to have an appointment now?” Conner felt his heart sink as she froze, listening to the feminine voice on the other end before responding hurriedly. “Of course, I’ll send him right up,” She looked back at Conner, her eyes now less confronting but more confused.

“Fifteenth floor, ask for Mr.Luthor,” He thanked her briefly before crossing the room to the elevators. As he pressed the button to go up he glanced down to the floor as a woman came up next to him. Visibly watching him as they stood in an awkward silence. Eventually the soft dinging of the elevator forced his eyes as the doors slid open. Stepping inside quickly he moved into the farthest corner, giving the woman who seemed more than a little uncomfortable as much space as she wanted.

“What floor?” She asked as she turned to face him.

“Fifteenth please,” Nodding, she pressed the button and Conner found himself once again standing in silence. Slowly he turned, the glass walls of the elevator giving him an amazing view of the city as they ascended. He found himself wondering if this is what people think flying is like.

I mean I guess jumping feels like this, he thought to himself as he watched the people on the sidewalk below turn to ants in size. I mean, you’re being moved upwards so I guess that’s the same. But it’s a lot slower and there is something holding you up. And there is no adrenaline or wind. Actually, on second thought, this isn’t what it’s like at all! As he wondered to himself he vaguely heard the door open and the woman walked out. Her heels echoing down the hallway.

When the doors finally opened onto the fifteenth floor Conner stepped out of the elevator carefully, almost as if he was trespassing. He paused and waited in the wide hallway for someone to call him out. To kick him out or call security. Something to save him from his future he was inevitably going to be forced to face. Slowly he walked towards the counter across from him. Passing by chairs and tables, the scarce occupied ones holding somewhat visibly annoyed businessmen. No doubt not familiar with the concept of people not dropping everything for them. Although they may be important or hold positions in successful businesses they were nothing compared to the higher-ups of Lex-Corp.

“I have an appointment with Mr.Luthor,” He softly said to the woman on the other side of the desk, not wanting to break the library level of silence in the room. She glanced up to meet his eyes and Conner wanted to turn away as her dark eyes searched through his. Finally, after a beat she stood up, straightening out her skirt as she smiled briefly at him.

“If you could follow me, Conner,” She stated professionally as she walked out from behind the desk, seemingly satisfied with her search. How does she know my name? He wondered as he trailed behind her. Does everyone here know who I am? Suddenly he saw what they were approaching. Two large wooden doors at the end of the hallway stood out from the walls of glass surrounding it. She paused next to it, reaching out to grasp the bronze handle. Opening it wide before she stood back, nodding for him to enter. Every equation flashed through his mind as he considered jumping through one of the windows only momentarily before he stepped forward.

Conner paused in the doorway, frozen as he took in the room in front of him intently. The four walls were made up of the same large panes of glass that could be seen around the rest of the building. The afternoon sun shining down over the expansive room. In front of him was a large desk. The wood, or metal, Conner wasn’t quite sure what it was, desk stretched out farther than a bald eagles wingspan. Papers and files piled neatly, all with the visible page on top being left blank. As he glanced to the left he saw a marble cabinet running along the side. And standing next to it, the man he had been dreading to see.

“Thank you, Jacklyn, that will be all,” Lex said smiling as she nodded. Shutting the door behind her and subsequently shutting Conner inside. “Hello Conner, it’s good to see you,”

“Luthor,” Conner snapped. His voice came out much colder than he had intended. After all, he couldn’t go scaring him off before he got the information.

“Please, call me Lex. I am your father after all,” Conner almost took a step back as Lex’s words sunk in. Father?, Conner thought confused. Clark had never even admitted anything like that. Lex gestured to the pitcher of water on the counter and the neatly piled glasses next to it. “Care for some water?”

“No, thank you,” He added as an afterthought, remembering Ma Kent’s lesions she had drilled into his head. Lex paused as he grabbed a small glass cup before filling it with water. Taking a small sip before he looked back at Conner.

“You seem confused, does Clark not refer to himself as your father?”

“No?” Conner said hesitantly, his statement coming out more like a question as Lex furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

“How odd, let’s sit,” Gesturing to the chairs to the right of the door aimlessly with the glass, Conner walked over to the chairs slowly, keeping an eye on the older man.. Sinking into one of the plush chairs Lex continued.

“I do wish that I would be seeing you under better circumstances. I had been meaning to check in on you personally for some time.”

“Personally?”

“Well, I do keep tabs on you from time to time. Your training is coming along very well. I’m very proud of you, son,” Conner felt his chest heating up from pride at the validation before he pushed it down.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” He demanded as Lex’s eyes softened in a way Conner wasn’t quite sure he was comfortable with.

“What do you mean? You are my son after all. Part of my DNA was used to create you. Why do you think I created you?”

“To defeat Superman. That’s what I was designed and programmed to do,” He stated firmly, however, part of him waited eagerly for more. For someone to prove that was false.

“Well, in a way,” Lex started, leaning forward slightly and looking Conner in the eye. “I had to get certain people to agree to help and the only way to get that was to use a common ground. Dislike for a certain hero. So while you were slightly programmed to want to destroy Superman, I created you to have a son. Why do you think you were able to push aside your programming so easily. To make your own choices and ignore your mission?”

“You mean you gave me free will on purpose?” Conner asked weakly. His world seemed to shatter around him as he stared dumbfounded at Lex.

“Yes I did,”

“Is that why you brought me here today? To tell me that? Why now, why not long ago?” He fired off questions at a speed that would make a speedster proud as his brain seemed to fill with static. Questions racing through his mind faster than he could even catch.

“I don’t think I would be welcomed in any League base or on the Kent’s farm in Smallville for that matter,” He said smiling before his face turned slightly somber. “That is one of my reasons, but not the main one,”

“One of your men said it had to do with my health,” Lex nodded slightly. Only affirming Conners fears.

“I am afraid it does. See when your friends broke you out there were still some tests that needed to be run. Rather important ones at that. See after time with some of the less than successful attempts we noticed some deterioration. Some faster than others, but the closer we got to a fully functioning clone it only delayed the effects longer,”

“What kind of deterioration? What do you mean?” Conner demanded as his eyes widened, breath picking up speed as he began to analyze the past few weeks. 

“Well, it always started small. Mentions of headaches, fatigue, or muscle soreness. Nothing terrible but concerning nonetheless. All of them proceeded to get worse until, well, death,” Conner froze. The sound of cars below vanished as his lips parted slightly. Air was leaving but no sound came.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but know that we had almost solved it. Actually we had solved it in the form of, for simple terms a vaccine. We just had to run some tests to adapt it to you before administering it. However only two days before we were going to begin you were taken,” Conner took a deep breath, blinking away a few tears that dared to well up.

“How much longer do I have?” He asked hoarsely as Lex looked on with pity. All emotions going silent, leaving him blank and empty. No thoughts running through his head. No emotions in his face as his cheeks fell slowly. Drooping downward as he felt everything in him sank. His eyes sliding slightly out of focus as Lex watched upon with concern. 

“Well, it all depends on how long you’ve been experiencing the symptoms. When did you first notice them?”

“About a few weeks back,” Conner watched as the other man’s eyes flashed with an emotion that he didn’t quite know how to place before reverting to the calm state from before. Maybe surprise? He wondered to himself. “What is it?”

“It’s just that the symptoms are much later than I had initially anticipated,”

“Is that good?”

“Yes, very good actually. It means that we have time. However I would still like you to come to a lab as soon as possible to get it under control before it is too late,” Conner froze at the mention. Hesitantly he started at Lex quizzically as he spoke.

“You want me to go back to a lab?” The same place I was imprisoned before, he didn’t say but he knew the other man knew what he meant. Or was I imprisoned or was I still being created? He thought anxiously as the doubt began to erode everything he thought he had known since he set free.

“In a sense, yes, but it won’t be anything like the lab from before. You have my word on that,” Lex clarified hurriedly, elaborating as panic crossed the boys face. “I know it might be hard but it is the only way,” Silence filled the room as Conner stared at the floor. Thoughts rushing through his head as he attempted to form a response.

“I’ll have to think about it,” Conner finally said, lifting his eyes from the floor to meet the other man’s.

“Conner, understand that this is life-threatening, and if you don’t get the treatment you will die. It’s best to stop it before it gets too bad,”

“I know,” Conner started hesitantly, “But this is a lot of information and I need some time to process it before I make a decision,”

“We might not have that much time!” Lex insisted.

“I will come back with an answer later,” Conner said firmly, his hands curling slightly as his nails dug into the chair.

“Alright, just don’t take too much time. I don’t mean to frighten you but we really don’t have time to spare,”

“One last question,” Conner started as he stood up. Fidgeting with his hands slightly as he looked away embarrassed. “Do you know if it’s normal to get angry easier when you’re in pain? I don’t know and I didn’t want to ask anyone else,” He said hurriedly before continuing.

“There was a time where I had, I suppose it was a headache? I was talking with someone and I just got mad. I’m not sure if it was him making me frustrated or the pain but it didn’t really end well,” as he spoke he could picture the thief laying in the cave. How when he spoke it seemed almost like he was attempting to pick a fight. His voice was so smooth, like he knew what to say and when and exactly how to get under his skin. From his costume that seemed to hug closely to his body and didn’t look like it had much protection to his dark hair that hung low, threatening to cover his face if they fell even lower.

“Well, it is normal for people to lash out when they are in pain for discomfort. However, if you already didn’t trust him it surprises me that the Justice League allowed him to be there. You have a good sense of judgment and I don’t think they should be allowing just anyone in, especially if they are a threat,”

“I just wanted to ask. Thank you,” He added hesitantly as Lex crossed the room. Placing a hand on the doorknob before he looked back to him. 

“Take a little time to think about before getting back to me. I know it might be difficult to accept but I do care about you, son,”

“Ok,” Conner said a tad awkwardly as he passed the older man and stepped out into the hallway once more. Walking past Jacklyn and the disgruntled businessmen as he stepped into the elevator. 

I would just hate him, Conner mused to himself. Maybe it wasn’t the discomfort and I just hate him. His stupid hacking skills that make him think that he is so important even though they are even better than the current Robin. They are really impressive but he knows it which is the annoying part. I mean I could have handled it better but he didn’t help either. Part of it might have been the discomfort in my head because I know that people tend to lash out and get protective when they’re hurt. Like Bart, oh god.

As the elevator reached the ground floor he could feel his feet stepping out on their own. All the thoughts that had been racing through his head went silent as a cold dread overtook him. Not even taking note of the people in the lobby he made a beeline towards the door. However, not even the sudden rush of hot air could shock him out of the numb state that had taken over. He could feel his feet picking up speed until he was sprinting down the street. Dodging past tourists and light posts as he ran. Desperate to get enough distance between the building and himself before he turned sharply into a small gap between two buildings. Sinking to the ground as reality overtook him. A single thought racing through his mind. I am going to die.

Conner had always been fully prepared to die while on a mission. Ready to die to save someone. But now when faced with the future he couldn’t help but to grieve. The tears that he had been pushing back spilled over until he was sobbing. Memories flooding his thoughts as he began to shake. Memories of the sun rises he could see on the farm from his window and the fresh open air. All the things that he had known about while in the tube but had never actually seen. He thought of when after a long mission Bart grabbed Cassie and him outside because it was raining. He shook even harder as he envisioned all the things that they had done together, as he envisioned them.

I know Bart and Cassie would be sad, but would Clark even cry? Maybe he actually cares but doesn’t know how to show it? Or maybe he just hates me. He wondered as he stood up, pressing a hand against the brick wall for balance as he stumbled forward slightly. But can I even trust Lex? He says he cares but he is also attempting to put me in a lab again. But is that what having a dad is like? They encourage you and everything? Questions filling his head as he began to walk again, wiping away tears as he breathed in deeply. And as the late afternoon sky beat down on him he just knew that it would be a while before he would get back to Clark’s apartment. However, Conner still underestimated what the rest of the day or evening could still have in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resources: https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/communication-success/201510/14-signs-psychological-and-emotional-manipulation
> 
> https://psychcentral.com/lib/how-to-spot-manipulation/
> 
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/communication-success/201406/how-spot-and-stop-manipulators

**Author's Note:**

> whoop well that was the first chapter. updates are going to be super sporadic seeing as I just sort of write when I feel like it. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
